Corazones frágiles
by El mundo esta loco
Summary: ¿Qué se debe escribir en un Summary? No tengo idea D: bueno haré el intento. La historia va de...Pansy con 15 años llegara a su nueva escuela, llega con el corazón roto, enamorada de un imposible; pero las cosas se complican cuando...la suerte la pone frente a una castaña. Mal sumarry...lean por favor :)
1. El inicio

Soy nueva en esto de escribir (he escrito algunas cosas pero no una historia) espero les guste esta idea que he tenido y sino díganme que es una mala idea y que no pierda el tiempo.

Rating: M, por si acaso...y será en próximos caps.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son de JK Rowling.

Paring: Hermione/Pansy

Capítulos: 1- (aún no esta terminada)

El inicio

Punto de vista de Pansy

Hay momentos en nuestras vidas que son cruciales, instantes que marcan nuestros destinos, nuestro futuro, son pequeños actos que nos van diciendo que hacer y como hacerlo. A veces fallamos y otras veces salimos victoriosos, pero...por sobré todas esas cosas, sobre las victorias y derrotas...se encuentra lo que aprendimos, haya sido malo o bueno.

Yo...he aprendido demasiado en muy poco tiempo, por allí hay una frase muy gastada que dice: es difícil volver a confiar cuando ya te fallaron una vez. Me aplica completamente, cometí un error, un maldito error que me ha comenzado a vacíar la vida, pero al mismo tiempo la ha comenzado a llenar.

En esta historia no existen los príncipes azules, ni las princesas, no existe esa persona perfecta con la que un día te encuentras y sólo con mirarse a los ojos nace el amor, no, eso no es la vida real, queréis leer una historia real con matices de novela de cine; entonces tenéis que leer mi historia, sólo una simple historia, de una adolescente de 15 años comenzando el grado décimo, no os podéis siquiera imaginar que a esa edad...se pueden cometer tantos errores, que cuando miramos hacia atrás no sabemos que paso, sólo que...nada a vuelto a ser igual.

Siempre he sido la chica rara, siempre junto a mis dos mejores amigos...Draco y Luna, los cuales por cierto siempre he dicho son el uno, para el otro; nos conocimos en séptimo grado, cuando sólo éramos unos niños comenzando a aprender a ser adultos.

En realidad la historia que quiero contarles empezaba un año atrás, cuando me enamore de una chica, hasta ese entonces no había querido decir que era lesbiana, pero al final...nada había salido como quería.

Le dije a ella que me gustaba, y me armo el drama de mi vida, en realidad no lo hizo de frente, era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo, pero lo que hizo...me dolió...y mucho.

Sólo Draco y Luna saben lo que realmente sucedió, Fleur, aún pensar en su nombre me hace daño, recordar su cabello rubio cayendo como cortina hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, maldito el momento en que coloque mis curiosos ojos en ella...un amor no correspondido.

Hoy es el primer día en grado décimo, como pasa el tiempo...aún recuerdo cuando hacíamos bromas tontas, o nos sentábamos en los árboles, cuando no nos importaba ensuciarnos nuestra ropa, o cuando jugábamos a las escondidas mientras la hora de comida se terminaba: tiempos hermosos...a veces creo que hace falta ser grande para entender que las heridas del corazón duelen más que los raspones en las rodillas...cuando somos pequeños es todo lo contrario.

-Pansy baja a desayunar.- escuche que grito mi mama, cuando se enterró del rumor sobre que a mi me gustaban las mujeres se puso muy mal, en si no estaba bien de los nervios y ante eso fue peor, pero con el tiempo...comenzó a pensar que sólo era eso...un rumor...además de que yo jamás lo acepte ¿Porque hacerlo? Fleur no me quería, así que no tenía porque salir del armario por ella, aquí estoy bien, una hermosa chica pelinegra que viste a la moda, tiene amigos y amigas, sale a pasear, va a fiestas...

A veces inventó historias, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...las creo en mi cabeza, y aún cuando me duele, siempre suelo poner a Fleur como mi protagonista, entonces me molesto conmigo, y dejo de pensar en eso porque me duele saber que jamás será cierto.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, salude a mi papa con un movimiento de mano, el todavía parece molesto, no me creyó cuando le juré ser heterosexual.

Desayune a prisa y salí casi corriendo para coger el bus escolar. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que no lo tomaba que ya había olvidado a que hora pasaba. No conocía a casi nadie en el bus, era escuela nueva, y muchos de mis antiguos compañeros se había ido a otras escuelas, ojalá Fleur se haya ido.

En el bus me senté a la parte de adelante, me recline del cristal y comencé a mirar hacia afuera tranquilamente, hasta que una voz a mi costado me llamo la atención.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - me pregunto, me gire a mirarle y me encontré frente a una chica de hermosos cabellos negros, al igual que los míos, y un rostro asiático no muy común por estos lares.

-Si, claro.- le dije sacando mi mochila, ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Me llamo Cho.- me dijo.

-Pansy.- le conteste.

-Bonito nombre.- dijo.

-Igual el tuyo.- respondí con media sonrisa.

-¿En qué salón estas?- me pregunto de la nada.

-En el 1, 10-1.- le dije mirándola.

-Yo también.- me dijo con media sonrisa.

-Cool.- comente, y por bizarro que yo pudiera encontrarlo comencé una amena charla con la chica asiática, no suelo socializar mucho con las personas, digo, puede que le sonria a todo el mundo y que salude a todos, pero contarles de mi, de mi historia...a muy pocos.

Cuando vine a darme cuenta estábamos en la escuela, ingrese dudosa junto a una nerviosa Cho, ese sentimiento que sientes cuando eres nuevo en un lugar y miras todo intentado grabar detalles en tu mente.

-Ven...haya esta el panel de anuncios, seguro allí dice cual es el número de nuestro salón.- me dijo la asiática tirando de mi brazo, me fui tras ella, al final no había encontrado aún ni a Luna ni a Draco.

Nos hicimos lugar entre las personas que miraban el panel de anuncio y pudimos ver que nuestro salón era el número 32, así que nos salimos de allí rumbo al salón, ya que sólo faltaban unos 10 minutos para el comienzo de clase.

-¿Una carrera morena? La primera que llegue puede pedirle algo a la última.- me dijo Cho, ambas echamos a correr por los pasillos como dos locas, creo que hasta nos miraban como si estuviésemos chifladas, Cho llego primero al salón, entro corriendo y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Eres una tramposa, me empujaste.- le dije alcanzándola y abrazándola por la espalda, ya que sentía que me quedaba sin aire por la carrera, Cho estaba riendo al igual que yo.

-La primera impresión siempre es la mejor.- comento sarcásticamente una voz, Cho y yo nos enderezamos dándonos cuenta de que más de la mitad del salón nos estaba mirando, al igual que la maestra; en el salón habían varias personas conocidas por mi, estaba Dapnhe, quien siempre ha intentado poner mi autoestima por el suelo, estaba Blaise, un Moreno algo presumido pero buena gente, Ginny Weasley también estaba allí, era la única amiga de Fleur que no me odiaba por haberme fijado ella la rubia, Ronald también estaba alli, estúpido pelirrojo, pensar que tiene más oportunidades con Fleur sólo por ser chico, y me sorprendí al encontrar un par de ojos color azul mirándome sorprendida...Fleur también estaba allí, justo junto a Dapnhe y Ginny.

-¿Porqué mejor no se sientan chicas?- nos dijo la maestra.

-Como usted ordene.- le dijo bromista Cho, antes de soltar una risa y empujarme suavemente hacia una mesa, al sentarme vi a Draco y luna mirándome desde una mesa adelante, parecían curiosos...chismosos.

-Soy yo...o muchas en este salón nos están mirando mal, diría que hay algunas matándote con la mirada.- me dijo Cho mientras la maestra se presentaba.

-Digamos que muchas en este salón me odian.- comente.

-Así es la vida. Aún no olvido que gane la carrera, así que puedo pedirte lo que quiera- me dijo ella divertida.

-Ohh vamos hiciste trampa..- me queje empujandola con la mano, ella dejo escapar una sonrisa y me empujo de vuelta haciendo que una risa se me escapara.

-Tienes una risa escandalosa.- me dijo cuando me escucho reír.

-Todo el que me escucha dice lo mismo, estáis confabulados.- le dije soltando una risita, pero esta se apagó cuando la maestra paso junto a nosotras dedicandonos una mirada sería.

La clase paso rapido, un poco monótona ya que hacíamos lo mismo todos los años, el primer día de clases siempre era para presentarse y llenar hojas.

-Los veo mañana chicos.- dijo tranquila la maestra.

-Hey Pansy, no nos vemos hace tanto.- me dijo Draco dramáticamente antes de darme un abrazo, Cho estaba a mi lado cuando eso y nos miro arrugando el entré cejo.

-Tarado, nos vimos hace dos días.- le dije empujandolo para luego ir a abrazar a Luna.

-A mi me viste hace una semana, así que me merezco dos abrazos.- me dijo Luna con un puchero.

-Ahhh...te mereces dos abrazos y un beso tronado por ser mi mejor amiga.- le dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Chicos, ella es Cho...Cho ellos son mis mejores amigos Draco y luna.- los presenté con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Pasny.- me saludo Dapnhe cuando me paso por el lado, Fleur venía con ella pero no se había atrevido a mirarme.

-Es que, es una maldita hipócrita, y esa castaña es una cobarde y una tarada y una tonta...y ahhh...es que quisiera tomarla por el cuello.- dijo Luna molesta, ella casi nunca perdía el centro pero cuando se trataba de mi siempre se ponía como una fiera.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- pregunto Cho confundida.

-Nada importante, lo pasado sólo es pasado.- comente y comenzamos a caminar a la siguiente clase.

Lo que dije no fue del todo cierto, eso no era pasado, por lo menos no lo era para mi, era parte de mi presente. Cada noche al acostarme el rostro de esa rubia aparecía en mis sueños, anhelaba tanto escuchar un palabra de sus labios dirigida hacia mi y poder callarla con un beso pero...eso jamás pasaría.

-¿Te digo algo?- me pregunto Cho, me gire a mirarla curiosa.

-Cuando sonríes tus ojos brillan, parecen dos hermosas esmeraldas...así que no dejes de sonreír, no se porque te pusiste triste, pero...sea cual sea la razón...no debes estar triste porque nadie debe tener el control de tu estado de ánimo.- me dijo Cho dándome una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, deje salir una pequeña sonrisa notando miradas en mi, movi un poco el rostro y vi a Daphne junto a Ginny, Fleur y Susan...las cuatro tenían sus ojos pegados a mi y a Cho.

-Cho...tal vez deba advertirte algo.- le dije, no quería que fueran a creer que la asiática es lesbiana y la metan en líos o que comience a hablar mal de ella también.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué te gustan las chicas? ¿Qué aquellas taradas que no dejan de mirarnos te acosan porque se enteraron?- me pregunto con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunte confundida.

-No me entere, simplemente me di cuenta...vamos que desde que te vi, supe que eras de las mías.- me dijo con un guiño.

-¿De las tuyas?- no quería inferir, mejor que me lo dijera.

-A mi también me gustan las chicas.- y tras esas palabras la asiática paso uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y seguimos caminando hacia la próxima clase.

Llegamos cinco minutos tarde, nos habíamos dado una pequeña perdida en la escuela, y sorprendentemente sólo quedaban dos asientos...y estos se encontraban ubicados en la mesa de Dapnhe y Fleur, me tense, y Cho lo noto, por lo que me apretó el hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa.

-Cho que bueno volver a verte, tu mama se pasó por acá el pasado miércoles, mándale saludos de mi parte.- le dijo la maestra a mi nueva amiga, note que Luna y Draco habían tenido que sentarse con dos chicos raros, bueno parecían un poco hippies, pero bueno cada cual con sus gustos.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa yo busque la forma de no tener que mirar a Fleur, así que me ubique en la silla que quedaba frente a Daphne y junto a Cho, quien en señal de apoyo me sujeto la mano, y internamente le agradecí, ella aún no conoce mi historia completa y ya comienza a preocuparse por mi.

-¿Qué tanto se tocan ustedes por debajo de la mesa?- nos pregunto Dapnhe de repente, yo la mire con una ceja levantada, la rubia me dedico una mirada que no llegue a entender...yo guarde silencio perdida en aquella mirada color cielo.

Y es que...tal vez hace lo mismo que yo. Tal vez quiere hablarme pero no lo hace porque yo tampoco he echo. Tal vez quiere una oportunidad pero no se atreve a pedirla porque siempre me mantengo lejos. Pero no debo hacerme ilusiones de que ella me quiera como yo la quiero.

-¿A ti que te importa? Es asuntó nuestro.- le respondió Cho, le dedique una mirada agradecida, tal vez ella no lo sabía pero...yo no hubiese podido responder a esa pregunta porque me sentía debil ante la mirada de Fleur, quien ya había desviado la vista, como siempre...no consigue sujetarme la mirada por más de 10 segundos. Tal vez la vergüenza no le permite mirarme, sabiendo que por su culpa yo estuve en problemas por un rato.

-Es una falta de respeto.- le dijo Dapnhe.

-Es nuestra falta, así que...preocúpate por tus asuntos, recuerda que la salvación es individual.- le dijo Cho con un guiño, seguro que para hacerle entender a que se refería.

-Salvación es lo que ustedes no tendrán.- se le ocurrió decir a Dapnhe.

-¿Y porqué no la tendremos?- le pregunte hablando por primera vez, Fleur volvió a mirarnos con los ojos muy abiertos a las tres.

-Dios aborrece lo que ustedes hacen.- nos dijo.

-Si, pero resulta que también aborrece muchas cosas que el ser humanó hace, y eso no significa que no tengamos salvación. Además ¿Dame un razón por la cual Dios aborrezca el amor? El dice, AMA, simplemente ama, al bueno y al malo, simplente ama, así que...no veo porque le moleste esta clase de amor. - le dije, no se de dónde me salió la osadía pero estaba harta de ese teatro.

-Eres anormal Parkinson.- me dijo Daphne.

-El ser humanó es anormal Daphne, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Nos dicen que todos somos iguales, eso nos enseñan, pero no nos tratamos así. - me atreví a decir y el tema quedo por zanjado, nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, la clase paso...y las demás clases también.

Cuando me di cuenta era la hora de almorzar, y allí estábamos Cho, Ginny, Draco y Theo, un amigo de Cho, todos estábamos haciendo la extensa fila en el comedor, por lo menos no hacia calor, era un día fresco, porque estar todos pegados y que hiciera calor sería el colmo, hubo un instante en la fila en la que pude ver a Fleur hablando animadamente con Ronald, vamos que es el destino el que me hacia presenciar esas cosas que me lastimaban tanto.

-Morena...¿Allí algo que debería yo saber acerca de cierta rubia? Yo se que no me conoces hace mucho pero, siento que...sino es que la estas mirando es que ella te mira, con miedo a que la vean pero lo hace...entonces no entiendo ese juego que se tienen.- me dijo Cho mirándome con una extrañado expresión.

-Pues...yo estaba enamorada de ella, se lo dije...pero es hetero y se lo contó a sus amigas y...bueno lo demás ya te lo imaginas.- le dije a la morena.

-Ya...¿Estabas enamorada? ¿O...estas enamorada?- me pregunto. Yo me quede callada por algunos segundos pensando mi respuesta, la sabía, la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero odiaba quererla, odiaba no poder olvidarla.

-No...eso es parte del pasado.- dije.

-Sabes...tu mente puede decidir olvidarla, tus labios pueden decir que la olvidaste, incluso puedes repetirte a ti misma que ya no la quieres pero...sólo tu corazón decide si la quieres aún, o no.- me dijo Cho.

-Hace un mes decidí olvidarla...y lo voy hacer Cho, sino terminare enfermandome.- le dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí que me acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Enfermandote de amor? A simple vista pareces una chica fría y calculadora...pero...eres un pedacito de amor y ternura.- me dijo ella acaricandole la espalda, antes de que Luna se uniera a nuestra charla, y al saber que hablábamos de cierta rubia comenzó a decir que era una maldita perra a la cual gustosamente le arrancaría las entrañas, bueno...Luna odia a Fleur...la odia tanto que creo que ese odio es tan grande como el amor que en unos días sentí por la rubia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mañana puede que sea demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, demasiado tarde para intentar, demasiado tarde para creer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soy nueva por estos lares, he leído buenas historias por allí y realmente hay muy buenos escritos, espero que mi historia sea medianamente aceptable por los lectores. Soy nueva así que: tengan piedad de mi!

XoXo

Si os gusto comenten :)

P.D Pronto aparece Hermione...


	2. Miradas

¡Hola amorcitosss!

karean: ¿Realmente te parece interesante? Yo estaba bien nerviosa, no sabía si gustaría o no, ahora estoy emocionada porque si gusto \(••)/ me siento la persona más feliz! Jajaja Luna es una chica con carácter, y definitivamente no será la única. XOXO

Ansky Lntic: cuando comencé a escribirla no me había decidido si poner a Cho como la chica de la que Pansy esta enamorada o Fleur, al final me decidí por la rubia jejeje Fleur tiene algo sospechoso ¿verdad? Hahaha XOXO

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: ¿Te deje sin palabras? \(••)/Yeahh ya me sentí como súper chica hahaha la historia a veces confunde y te hace creer que tal persona se queda con esta otra y luego resulta que no y es todo un enredo jejeje pero la pareja es Hermione/ Pansy, lo juro! XOXO

Lulu: ¿Crees que la historia será interesante? Espero no decepcionarte entonces, suelo arruinar las cosas con facilidad. Por esta vez haré las cosas bien, lo juro!(Ya estoy jurando mucho! Mejor en lugar de jurar empiezo a cumplir jeje) ojalá te siga gustando cariño. XOXO

Alexia Potterhead: \(••)/ Yeahh me voy a favoritos (Enserio que me siento tan Ahdnskdnan ¿entiendes? ) hahaha ¿Quieres saber que le va a perdió Cho a Pansy? Ummm para eso aún hay que esperar, un poquitín nada más. XOXO

pcsantib: ¡Hola! ¿Casi nunca comentas? Oh dios! ¿Me gane un Review tuyo me siento tan habjajf shjeb (Estoy emocionada) se siente tan emocionante como si hubiese conseguido novia (No es para tanto XD) estoy happy de que no te parezca aburrido, era uno de mis miedos, al ser nueva podía causarles aburrimiento. Seguirás leyéndome mientras no tenga novia ( Tal vez toda la vida, ya , era broma) mientras pueda aquí estaré hahaha. XOXO

Lu: ¿crees que será una historia emocionante? Pues si sigo tan emocionada como estoy seguro que mi ánimo se refleja en la historia hahaha ( I am Happy) yo espero que la continuación te guste (Me muerdo las uñas) soy nerviosa jeje. XOXO

mafer199: ¡Hola! \(••)/ Yeahh quieres que siga escribiéndo. Ojalá y los siguientes capítulos te gusten tato como este, la historia es un poco confusa a veces y puede que más de una vez sientas ganas de matar a algún personaje, pero vale la pena hahaha I Love Hermione/Pansy una de mis parejas favoritas. Nos leemos XOXO

Chicas, ahora siéntense en su silla, o acuéstense en sus camas, cojan unas palomitas y a leer (Emm las palomitas no son necesarias hahaha)

**Xx**

**Miradas**

**Xx**

Punto de vista de Pansy

-¿Sabes quien me esta tirando los tejos?- me pregunto Luna con media sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos en un banco. Yo la mire con una ceja alzada y luego repare en mi Rubio amigo que nos miraba como quien no le interesa la cosa.

-¿Pues quien mujer?- le pregunte, ella se mordió el labio.

-Fred Weasley, ¿No es una cosa para morirse? No bueno, que le dije que lo pensaría pero..tengo pensado darme una oportunidad.- me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa de esas que sólo ella es capaz de tener, esas que parecen estar elevadas en el aire.

-Eso es bueno.- comento Draco, lo mire, a veces siento ganas de tomar a Luna de los hombros y sacudirle hasta que se de cuenta de cuanto la ama ese rubio, pensar que ella se da cuenta de todo, pero no nota lo que el rubio siente por ella. Recuerdo que antes de que yo misma me diese cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas, ella ya lo sabía, por eso no entiendo como no se percata de los ojitos que le hace Draco.

-Si, es buenísimo, y pues Fred no esta nada mal.- comento la rubia dándome con la cadera, yo recordé que Fred es el hermano de Ronald y con eso, el pelirrojo tenía muchos puntos menos, mi odio hacia Ron siempre le restaría puntos a cualquier Weasley.

-Tenga princesa, su chupa-chupa.- me dijo Cho divertida mientras aparecía junto a Cormac tendiéndome una paleta y haciéndose un hueco entre Draco y yo para abrazarme de los hombros.

-¿Chupa-chupa?- le pregunte divertida

-Claro, la chupas, y luego la vuelves a chupar.- me dijo con un guiño, le empujé del hombro, esa asiática esta loca.

-Sabrán que Luna piensa salir con Weasley.- anuncio Draco, pude escuchar que en su tono de voz se podía detectar los celos y el coraje.

-¿Ronald?- pregunto Cho arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

-¡Por dios no! Con Fred.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Saben que creo?- nos pregunto Cormac, se ganó la atención de todos.

-Que el mundo esta loco, y todos estamos con la persona equivocada.- nos dijo, nos miramos entre nosotros mismos, y se que sabíamos a que se refería, pero nadie quiso comentar, no queríamos aceptar eso.

-Esta chupa-chupa esta buena. ¿De qué es la tuya?- me pregunto Cho intentado cambiar el rumbo que había comenzado a tomar esa conversación.

-Cherrie...esta buenísima...- dije nerviosa recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de la asiática.

-Yo...voy a dar una vuelta ¿Vienen?- pregunto Draco.

-Yo voy contigo.- salto Luna al mismo tiempo que Cormac.

-Nosotras los esperamos aquí.- anuncio Cho sabiendo que yo estaba muy cómoda en su hombro, cuando ellos se fueron Cho se acomodó mejor y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que podía acostarme en su falda, yo me acosté tranquila chupando la paleta, realmente no había nada mejor que hacer.

-Tienes el cabello muy suave.- comento Cho jugando con sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Igual al tuyo.- comente con media sonrisa

-Tonta..- me dijo divertida, deje salir una risa ante esas palabras.

-Mmmm...podría quedarme dormida.- dije cerrando los ojos, estar con Cho me relajaba, en un día ella se había comenzado a ganar un lugar en mi corazón, como Luna y Draco, comenzaba a considerarla una gran amiga.

-Yo también, si no tuviera una mirada azul queriendo enterrarme 4 metros bajo tierra.- comento Cho, me levanté un poco y con disimulo mire hacia donde Cho miraba, note que Fleur no nos sacaba los ojos de encima, aún cuando estaba prácticamente sentada sobre el regazo de Ron y este tenía una mano en su cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho...auch...sentí que dolía verla.

-No les mires, las princesas no tienen por que llorar por un vestido defectuoso.- me dijo Cho acariciando mis hombros para que volviese a acostarme en su regazo, cerré los ojos sintiendo la caricia de sus dedos en mi cabello, con ella no me sentía sola, sentía que me comprendía muy bien.

-¿Sabes?- al escuchar su pregunta abrí los ojos y mire a la asiática.

-Yo también me enamore de la persona equivocada, pero a diferencia de ti, jamás tuve el valor de decircelo, hay días en los cuales me pregunto ¿Que hubiese pasado si se lo hubiese dicho? Y siempre tendré la duda, nunca sabré si hubiese tenido una oportunidad con ella.- me contó Cho.

-A veces creo que es mejor la duda, que saber que jamás será tuya.- susurre volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Eso depende, de si quieres o no, seguir viviendo en un cuento de hadas.- me contesto Cho.

-Los cuentos de hadas son mejores que la realidad, por lo menos siempre terminan felices.- le dije.

-Por eso son sólo cuentos de hadas, porque jamás serán reales.- me dijo Cho, seguí sintiendo como me acariciaba los cabellos pero sus palabras habían parecido tan lejanas, como si hablase al viento.

-Sabes Cho...algo me dice que serás importante en mi vida.- me atreví a decirle a la morena mientras miraba su rostro, ella me miro a los ojos desde su posición y me sorprendió con un pico en la frente y una sonrisa tan angelical que pensé imposible fuese pertenencia de ella.

-Ya eres importante para mi.- me dijo con un guiño antes de empujarme la cabeza hacia su regazo, cosa que saco de lo más profundo de mi pecho una risa, si, ella tiene razón, ya ha comenzado a convertirse en alguien importante en mi vida.

Diría que el tiempo se fue volando pero sería peor que una mentira, ya saben como son esos momentos después de unas largas vacaciones, encontrarnos con nuestros amigos y charlar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, hablar a veces de tonterías y otras veces de cosas importantes, al fin no hay nada mejor que los reencuentros, darte cuenta que...a pesar del tiempo y la distancia...esa amistad sigue intacta.

-La última clase del día, rayos el día se ha ido volando ¿Vas para las prácticas de voleibol, Luna?- le pregunte a mi rubia amiga mientras ella, Cho, Draco y yo nos sentábamos en una mesa.

-Claro cariño, que hay que comenzar con las prácticas de nuevo, el torneo internacional es en cuatro meses y tenemos que machacar a las perras del otro equipo si queremos que nos elijan para representar nuestra escuela.- me dijo Luna, cuando se habla de Voleibol...Luna no puede más que llamar "Perras" a nuestras contrincantes.

-Vamos que no puede ser tan difícil, el otro equipo no tiene buenas jugadoras.- me atreví a decir creída de mi misma. Luna se quedo callada ante mi afirmación, pero parecía pensarse bien su respuesta.

-En realidad, si tienen buenas jugadoras...Daphne será una maldita pero juega bien, Ginny también es buena , las gemelas Parvati tampoco son malas y...pues...ahora metieron a Delacour a su equipo, y aunque lo de esa rubia no es el Voleibol pues...no lo hace mal.- me corrigió mi amiga.

-Un momento ¿Las gemelas Parvati no eran nuestras?- le pregunte confundida.

-Se cambiaron al final, pero las sustituí con Millecent y Tracey.- me dijo Luna despreocupada.

-Zorras...- murmure, Luna asintió.

-¿No tendrán un espacio para mi?- nos pregunto Cho.

-¿Juegas?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Lo mío es el baile pero, vamos que soy flexible y se me da bien el Voleibol.- me dijo Cho con una dulce sonrisa.

-Enrealidad, pensé que tendría que recurrir a Susan, ya que nos faltaba una jugadora pero...tu serias perfecta.- le dijo Luna a Cho con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida al equipo guapa.- le dije a Cho sonriendo.

-Vamos a machacar a esas perras.- dijo Cho guiñando le el ojo a Luna, las tres reímos ante esas palabras.

-Estáis como cabras.- nos dijo Draco, quien nos había estado mirando y escuchando todo el tiempo y ahora tenía una expresión asustada en su rostro.

Solté una risa al ver su expresión y luego me gire a mirar hacia la puerta y allí apareció un espejismo, no puede ser nada además de eso, porque esos hermosos cabellos castaños, ese rostro blanquecino y labios rosas tienen que ser parte de un espejismo.

Seguí con la vista a aquella chica, tenía la camisa de distinto color, vestía un mahón negro al igual que yo pero su camisa color amarillo significaba que era un grado mayor ¿Que hacia en mi salón?

-Siento llegar tarde jóvenes.- anuncio una voz entrando por la puerta, era una mujer con rostro relajado y cabello violeta, la cual se dirigió al mesón frente a los pupitres.

-Les aviso que Hermione y Harry, jóvenes de grado 11, estarán tomando esta clase con ustedes;- nos dijo la maestra señalando a la castaña y a un chico de negra cabellera, muy desordenada y espejuelos redondos.

-Voy a ser su profesora de Salud este año jóvenes, espero pasemos una increíble clase, me han dado buenas críticas de este grupo y espero nos llevemos bien entre todos. - nos dijo la profesora hojeando distraídamente unos papeles.

-Siempre me ha gustado que mi clase sea dinámica, lo que hago con un grupo es dependiendo a como sea su comportamiento. Pongámonos en grupos de seis por favor, las sillas ya están divididas.- nos dijo la profesora, mire que en mi mesa quedaban dos espacios.

-Tu vete en aquel Hermione, y tu en ese otro Harry, quiero que se integren al grupo.- les dijo la profesora a los dos chicos de grado mayor.

La castaña se ubico justo junto a Cho, casi frente a mi y yo me puse nerviosa, no suele pasarme mucho, sólo con Fleur, eso me hizo sentir un poco confundida. La castaña se acomodó el cabello y se quedo en silencio mirando todo con tranquilidad.

-El tema que estaremos tratado es "la toma de decisiones" para esto quiero que todos se vayan a la página número 120 del libro y resuelvan esa situación que se les presenta, por favor, es trabajo en grupo, se que a muchos les cuesta integrarse pero hagamos el mejor intento. Elijan un líder.- con eso la profesora fue a sentarse, yo me ubique en la página señalada.

- ¿Quien quiere ser líder?- pregunto Luna al grupo entero.

-Que haga de líder la castaña, al final es mayor que nosotros.- dijo Cho sonriendo a la castaña que dejo salir una risa ante el comentario.

-¿Porqué no lee alguien el problema en voz alta?- pregunto Theo

-Yo leo.- salto Luna

-Vamos lee.- le dijo Draco

-Bueno, bueno.- comenzó con dramatismo mi rubia amiga.

-Lee ya luna.- le pegue una patada por debajo de la mesa para que comenzara.

-Con calma, comportate como una adulta Parkinson, que ejemplo le das a la castaña.- me dijo Luna dramáticamente.

-Dejen de llamarla castaña ¿Como te llamas chica?- le pregunto Cho.

-Hermione.- nos dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues yo soy Cho, Hermione, esa es Luna, Draco, Theo y esta loca es Pansy.- anuncio Cho.

-Vamos Luna, comienza a leer.- le dije a la rubia cuando el silencio lleno el lugar.

-Calma Pansy... Esto con lleva tiempo.- anuncio Luna golpeando con la palma de las manos el libro.

-Vamos chica , lee.- le dijo la castaña.

-Ya leo, ya leo.- Ante esas lo palabras la castaña dejo salir una sonrisa y Luna comenzó su lectura. Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato y luego comenzamos a dar cada uno su opinión.

-¿Cuál creen que es el problema?- pregunto Hermione.

-Pues yo creo que el problema es la falta de comunicación entre esas dos amigas.- setencio Luna muy segura.

-Yo creo que Sonia es una perra y una hipócrita al hablar mal de Perla a espadas de ella.- salte desesperada y molesta por lo que acababa de leer.

-El problema definitivamente es la falta de comunicación. - sentenció la castaña mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa, me sentí enrojecer al notar que se reía porque me había olvidado del trabajo y comenzaba a hablar como si la historia fuese real.

-Sonia es una maldita, con una amiga como esas para que se necesitan enemigas.- anuncio cho con disgusto.

Seguimos intercambiando ideas hasta que sólo faltaba una respuesta que dar " la decisión final" como suelo llamarlo.

-Yo creo que lo más sano es que esas "amigas" corten la amistad, aunque bien podrían hablar y arreglar las cosas.- comenzó a expresarse Theo.

-No hay nada que arreglar lo mejor sería que Perla mande a Sonia a la mierda.- sentencie golpeando mi libreta y sacando una carcajadas a varios en el grupo.

-Cógelo "easy" morena.- me dijo Hermione y era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente hacia mi; me volví a sentir nerviosa así que decidí no comentar de nuevo.

Después de que la castaña me mirara de aquella manera tan profunda, y me dijera aquellas simples letras yo no pude abrir más la boca, es que ella tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa.

De repente sentí una mirada en mi y no pude evitar buscar de donde provenía esa mirada y para mi sorpresa me encontré de frente con una mirada azulada. Me sorprendí y no pude evitar abrir enormemente los ojos, Fleur no aparto la mirada, pensé que luego de algunos minutos lo haría pero no lo hizo; así que fui yo la que nerviosa miro hacia otro lado.

Lamentablemente mi mirada fue a parar en unos ojos marrones que me miraban fija y ardientemente, me sentí enrojecer al notar que Hermione me miraba. Baje la mirada por un segundo y luego cuando la volví a subir la castaña me estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

-La clase a acabado, mañana discutiremos lo que han echo. Buenas tardes jóvenes.- y todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse, yo me pare rápidamente queriendo salir corriendo y lamentablemente cuando iba pasando junto a la castaña me tropecé; por suerte ella tuvo un reflejo rápido y me sujeto de la cintura.

-Emmm...gracias.- dije nerviosa sin mirarla.

-De nada Pansy, sal con más calma la próxima vez.- me guiño el ojo y se fue con el moreno de su grado, el cual me lanzo una mirada picara antes de irse.

-Venga morena, que tendremos práctica.- Cho paso uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y me obligo a caminar hacia afuera. Junto a nosotras iba Luna contando algo que yo no escuchaba aunque si escuchaba, mejor dicho no le prestaba atención.

Me estaban pasando cosas extrañas...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Confiar en alguien, a veces, nos enseña a no confiar en nadie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Y eso fue todo por hoy!

¿Gusto? ¿No? ¿Si?

Ya saben que soy todo oídos, si tiene alguna crítica u opinión estoy dispuesta a escuchar (leer) :)

XoXo


	3. Sorpresas

¡Hola hermosuras!

Ahh se que llevo mucho sin actualizar pero he estado bien ocupada con exámenes y un chorro de cosas y pues la escuela y todo eso! El punto es que aquí esta el CAP de hoy, espero disfruteis del. Besos

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios :)

**XOXO**

**Ansky Lntic: **es una forma de conocerse original :) Luna y Cho son tan sbajdns jaja y pues respecto a Fleur, será un enigma a resolver ^w^ ¿Porqué están allí siendo mayores? Esa...es la pregunta jaja la sabrán con el tiempo. Besos nos leemos.

**Lu**: jaja el chupa-chupa jaja Cho tendrá más ideas como esa, es una loquita en esta historia xD en verdad que casi siempre colocan a Cho de una manera que cae mal pero acá será la exepcion :) Fleur...ya sabréis más del porque de sus miradas tál vez hasta lo adivinan. ¿me han salido bien? Espero qué me sigan saliendo en realidad que esta historia es muy especial para mi :) besos y espero poder actualizar más corrido.

**Karean**: jaja el chupa chupa de Cho xD la chica es especial jeje see las miradas de Fleur van a ser todo una incógnita en la historia, y pronto podrás catalogar a la castaña, es compleja la chica jejeje besos guapa.

**SoDamnBeautiful1** : \(••)/ Wii que bueno que te ha gustado...ahh he tardado mucho en actualizar pero bueno, estoy un poco ocupada. Besos cariño, espero te guste el CAP.

**JaneBallyCastle**: ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Yeaiii aquí esta la actualización. ¡Besos amor!

**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor **: ¡Sii apareció! Jajaja di cualquier cosa jaja lo que pienses y ya xD besos bonita.

**mafer199**: ¡Hola! ¿De verdad? Me emociona saber que os ha gustado estaba dudando de sí la aparición de Herm era la correcta, creo que salió bien :) ¿integración entre Herm y Pansy? Emm no habrá mucho de eso en este CAP pero si en siguientes :) besos guapa, se que tarde pero, he hecho lo posible por actualizar rápido, no tengo mucho time. :)

**Thestral212**: ¡Hola! Es cierto! Parte de la historia es muy real, y la historia de Cho es mi historia (deja que la leáis y la vais a entender :) la historia es general es muy usual y no me sorprendería que te sintieras identificada, es normal. Jajaa a mi también me gusta divagar, nos llegaremos bn entonces jejeje besos princesa, espero disfrutes el capítulo.

**harukaIs**: Se que he tardado en actualizar pero he estado bn ocupada con exámenes y otros líos y no he tenido tiempo. Espero te guste el capítulo, un beso linda.

Xx

** Sorpresas**

**Xx**

Punto de vista de Cho

Siempre he sido la "rara" en todos los lugares a los que voy destaco por ser un poco, demasiado, alocada y apasionada, además de algo dramática. Y siempre he tenido un gran defecto, tengo ese mal hábito de confiar en las personas sin que confíen en mi, me confió demasiado rápido, por eso he tenido muchos problemas.

Cuando entré al bus escolar y vi a Pansy, me llamo la atención de inmediato, estaba sola, y parecía ser completamente consciente de ello, parecía de ese tipo de chicas bordes y chulas. Me senté junto a ella porque no había otro asiento, pero cuando me sonrió, esa primera impresión se desvaneció.

Me di cuenta de que, esa morena era como yo, de cierta forma, además que me resulto divertida, aunque algo sarcástica. A medida que el día pasaba, sentía un vínculo con Pansy, más al conocer su historia.

Me sorprendió que hubiese estado enamorada de Fleur Delacour, esa rubia tenía una pinta de oxigenada que no podía con ella, era todo lo contrario a Pansy; y aún así..la morena reparo en ella...extraño.

El día lentamente llegaba a su fin, note qué mientras caminábamos a las prácticas, Pansy miraba disimuladamente hacia la oficina siguiendo a alguien con los ojos, seguí su mirada y vi a Hermione, claro, mi nueva amiga había sido flechada con la castaña.

Sinceramente siento que Hermione es mucho mejor persona que Fleur, creo que se nota tan pronto y miras los ojos de ambas chicas. Aún cuando yo personalmente preferiría que la morena se fijase en la castaña, esta parece tener cierta debilidad por la rubia; cosa que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

-¡Tierra llamando a Cho! Moviendo el trasero preciosa.- la voz de Luna me devolvió a la realidad mientras la rubia me empujaba.

-¡Cógelo con calma chica!- le dije riendo mientras llegábamos a la cacha.

Tras dos horas de práctica nos fuimos corriendo a los probadores, hacia un calor desesperante, comenzaba a sentirme mareada, no hacia deporte desde mucho tiempo.

-Ahh...Fuck...que calor hace.- comente sacándome la camisa y dejándola caer húmeda al suelo.

-Bonito cuerpo morena.- me dijo Luna dándome un empujón con su cintura. Orgullosa de mi figura comencé a modelar hasta que encontré un par de oscuros ojos fijos en mi...me quede helada...completamente ensimismada.

-¿Te gustan altas y de piel oscura?- me pregunto Pansy dándome un empujón, me reí nerviosa y baje la vista...aquella chica que me había estado mirando llevaba pantalones cortos y camisa fresca, tenía una piel chocolate que vamos me dejo helada, el cabello lo traía a los hombros color negro...era preciosa.

-No me gustan más altas que yo.- le dije orgullosa mientras me paraba delante de un lavamanos, Pansy de coloco detrás de mi para sujetarme el cabello en una coleta.

-Mentirosa! Eres una mentirosa! Que te la has comido con la vista, y ella a ti.- me dijo Pansy en un susurro, me puse nerviosa porque la chica de la cual hablábamos tan tranquilamente estaba a unos pocos pasos hablando con una muchacha mucho más baja que ella.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Realmente tienes un problema enfermizo morena! Estas ciega.- le dije mientras me acomodaba el sujetador deportivo y observaba las gotas brillantes que se acumulaban en mi pecho.

Pansy no respondió, y si lo hizo no fui consciente de ello, mis ojos se paralizaron en aquel chica que podía ver reflejada en el espejo, ella no me estaba mirando, estaba muy entretenida hablando con la otra joven, no eran de mi grado, eso estaba claro.

-¡Mierda!- susurre con cólera mientras me mordía el labio, Pansy me guiño y se fue a meter a una de las duchas, seguí con la vista a la joven de piel chocolate, realmente que por un instante quise pasar mi lengua por su cuello.

-¡Xiomara! ¡Ya sabes mañana!- le dijo la chica de piel clara a la alta de piel morena, así que Xiomara, vamos que hasta el nombre me gusta.

-No se me va a olvidar, Yadi.- le contesto Xiomara, su voz me dejo en una transe, y abandono el baño, note que antes de irse, la belleza morena me lanzo una mirada, vamos que me recorrió la espalda completa...yo me hice la que no se dio cuenta y la vi irse...el corazón me latía desboca en el pecho.

-¡Pansy, moviendo el culo que quiero irme!- grite golpeando la puerta de la única bañera de aquellos baños.

-¡Espera un momento joder! ¿Qué se fue la morena sexy y ahora no tienes a quien mirarle el culo?- me pregunto desde la ducha Pansy, escuche a Luna reír a mi espalda, me puse roja y mire a la chica que había estado con Xiomara; me miro con una ceja alzada y luego salió del baño.

-¡Mierda! Yo te mato Pansy, deja que salgas de allí.- escuche a Pansy descojonarse de la risa dentro del baño y al mismo tiempo a Luna riendo a boca partida detrás de mi.

-Disimula un poco, Cho. Que se te caía la baba.- me dijo Luna y me gire a mirarla hecha una fiera.

-¿Qué? ¡A mi no me gustan más altas que yo! ¡Qué esa era una gigante!- me defendí intentando sonar convincente.

-Es que a Cho le gusta que la tomen por el pelo y la estrujen.- dijo Pansy desde la ducha riendo y haciendo que Luna también riera

-¡Qué les den! ¡Estáis jodidamente locas!- grite desesperada y me crucé de brazos haciendo berrinche, Luna de acerco y me abrazo intentado que dejara de estar molesta.

-No te molestes bonita, que la tal Xiomara...esta buena, y mira que a mi no me gustan las mujeres.- me dijo Luna con un guiño.

-¡Ya! ¡Cómo sí nunca te hubieses quedado mirándole el culo a alguien que no te gusta!- dije desesperada.

-¡Aceptó qué le estaba mirando el culo!- salió Pansy desde las duchas cubierta por una toalla.

-¡Ahh me desesperan!- grite corriendo a meterme a la ducha, sin evitar sonreír cuando cerré la puerta.

POV Pansy

Cuando vi a Cho correr a esconderse no pude más que reír junto a Luna, aunque no me había gustado mucho la tal Xiomara, era muy sería para mi gusto, parecía guardar muchos misterios en su interior...con una caja de Pandora, pero a Cho si que le había gustado.

Al cabo de algunos minutos salimos de los baños, caminábamos en silencio las tres, hasta que...bueno, me distraje porque vislumbre a cierta castaña junto a la oficina del director, quede medio embobada mirándola y cuando fui a darme cuenta casi me iba de bruces hacia el pasto.

Hay fue el chance de Luna y Cho de partiese de la risa, vamos que se estaban muriendo, me puse roja de inmediato he intente recomponerme.

-¿Ahora quien es la que esta mirando culos?- me pregunto Cho muerta de la risa, me acerque a darle una colleja pero la maldita se fue a esconder detrás de Luna.

-No te molestes, Pans, tu la estuviste molestando con la morena un rato.- me dijo Luna riendo.

-A Pansy le gusta la castaña.- me pico Cho sacándome la lengua.

-A Cho le gusta la jirafa.- la pique yo, ella me miro sería, en realidad la chica no era una gigante pero si le sacaba par de pulgadas, seguro que la frente de Cho apenas le llegaba al cuello.

-Eres una idiota.- me dijo Cho, volvimos a andar, con tan mala suerte que Hermione venía en dirección a nosotras, intente aumentar el paso para que no pasáramos por el mismo sitio pero Cho y Luna no ayudaron.

-Tengan bonita tarde, guapas.- nos saludo la castaña con una sonrisa, me guiño el ojo...si, me guiño el ojo y siguió su camino, sentí mis mejillas arder en ese instante y ya veía venir los comentarios de Cho.

-Estas más roja que un tomate.- me dijo picaramente Cho y me empezó a hacer cosquillas en el costado derecho.

-Déjame traicionera.- le dije fingiendo molestia y endurecí el gesto fingiendo enfado.

-Ahh...pero cuando era para molestarme a mi si que tenía gracia.- me echo la asiática en cara, vamos que me pego un empujón que casi me vuelve a mandar de boca.

-¡Tonta! ¡Olvidemoslo!- volvimos a reír juntas y seguimos caminando, hasta que al salir de la escuela cada una tomo un camino diferente, Luna se fue al carro de su madre y Cho comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, yo...hacia la derecha.

-Espera un largo camino.- comente suspirando y colocándome los cascos para escuchar música en el largo trayecto hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue estaba agotada, con un largo suspiro subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me deje caer pesadamente sobre la cama, un suspiro escapo de mis labios...y la imagen de cierta castaña se metió en mi mente, sonrei...pero esa sonrisa desapareció al recordar a Fleur, me levanté de mi cama, camine hacia la ventana, y al mirar hacia afuera...vi a cierta asiática comenzar a abrir la puerta de la casa de enfrente...sonreí sorprendida y emocionada.

-¡Xiomara!- grite aguantandome la risa, Cho de giro y yo la salude sin poder creérmela, ella me miro sorprendida y luego dejo salir una reluciente sonrisa.

-¡Deja que baje!- le grite antes de salir corriendo hacia afuera, me acerque a ella sonriendo incrédula.

-¿Vives aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Pues sí. ¿Tu vives allí?- me dijo ella sin creérsela aún.

-Somos vecina y yo no me había enterrado.- dije emocionada antes de abrazarla, escuche la voz de mi padre a mi espalda, me gire, el me miro serió y le echo un vistazo a Cho, mi asiática amiga llevaba unos pantalones rasgados y una sudadera además de aquella gorra negra que asentuaba sus oscuros ojos.

-Vamos a cenar, Pansy.- me dijo mi padre y se metió a la casa.

-Me ha mirado como si fuera una enferma sexual.- me dijo Cho sin creérsela.

-Si...y ahora seguro que me va a caer arriba con un montón de preguntas.- comente desanimada.

-Ve a cenar...no quiero meterte en más líos.- me dijo Cho y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Vale, nos vemos luego...ve a pensar en tu morena.- le dije riendo y me aleje corriendo porque ante el último comentario Cho me había lanzado una mirada asesina.

Entre con una sonrisa a la casa...esta se esfumó al ver a mi madre y padre mirándome con mucha seriedad.

-Tenemos que hablar Pansy.- me dijo serió mi padre.

Se me congelo la sangre, sentí miedo...¿Qué estarían pensando?

-¿Vamos a cenar?- pregunte sintiendome muy indefensa.

-¿Quien era esa?- me pregunto mi padre.

-Una amiga de escuela.- susurre

-¿Segura qué es sólo una amiga?- me volvió a interrogar mi padre serió.

-Es sólo una amiga.- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No hagas que desconfiemos nuevamente de ti Pansy.- me advirtio mi padre Y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Vamos a cenar.- me dijo mami.

-Claro..voy a lavarme las manos.- susurre y me encamine hacia las escaleras.

Era como vivir en una mentira...

xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Encontrar a alguien que te ame no es difícil. Difícil es, encontrar a alguien que no deje de hacerlo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fue cortito, lo se, y Hermione practicamente sigue siendo una incognita sin resolver pero...pronto todo de ira aclarando y los próximos serán más largos..aún así...

¿Les gusto? ¿si? :D ¿No? :(

Dejenme saber su opinión...besos preciosas(os)

nos leemos

XOXO


	4. Será el destino

¡Hola! ¡Actualización en tiempo récord! \(••)/ merezco un premio ^w^ jejje

**Soy-un- Unicornio-Multicolor : **¡Ahh! Ta bien, Review cortito por capítulo cortito. Pero que conste que este capítulo es largó jajaja ;) Un beso bonita.

**Alexia Potterhead :** ¿No se te hizo tan cortito? Ahh bueno, seguro es que para mi se hizo corto porque me gusta escribirlos bien largos jejeje. ¿Te encanto? Yeaiii That make me Happy :D pues ya aquí esta el capítulo, un beso linda.

**SoDawnBeautiful** : pues nop :( , no es un Cho/Hermione jeje ¿Ya te confundieron las parejas? Jajaja ese es el punto, la única pareja que esta decidida es Pansy/ Hermione, y puede que en algunos momentos surjan conflictos así que no esta segura. La historia de trata de eso, los conflictos que irán haciendo que los mismos lectores digan, este se queda con este y este con este xD haber cuantas parejas aciertan jajaja un beso preciosa.

**Lu**: jajaj Cho es el chiste de la historia xD ¿Te has sentido reflajada en la historia? Jeje aunque no lo creas también hay un poco de mi vida escrito en el CAP :) ¿Con cuál de todos los personajes te sentiste identificada? Si se puede saber claro :) jaja \(••)/ ¡No estaba corto! Jaja igual este quedo más largó :) un beso guapa y aquí ya esta el capítulo.

**Thestral212**: \(••)/ Yeaiii no estuvo corto jejje ¿Te hice reír? Wii eso me gusta, hacer reír a mis lector s. Awnwww enserio que te gusto el capítulo, eso me emociona :D jaja ya me imagino tu riéndote sola y las personas a tu alrededor ¿Qué rayos se le metió a esa loca? Jajaja sii es raro que Cho y Pansy sean amigas pero en esta historia tenía que ser así xD Sobre la actitud de los padres de Pansy, opino como tu, los padres casi nunca comprenden a sus hijos porque son de diferentes generaciones y con diferentes ideas; sería muy difícil que comprendieran. Jajaja la Hermione de mi historia será una incógnita más, tendrán que ustedes mism s ir describiendola jajaj ¿Fleur? Otra incógnita más, todo dependerá de como usted interpreten la historia y lo que piensen que va a suceder :). Puessss jajaja mi historia no comenzó exactamente en un vestuario pero aunque el lugar no fue ese la historia fue prácticamente idéntica a la de Cho, sólo que cambiando el vestuario por otro escenario jejeje un beso bonita, nos leemos.

**DrKpOtTeR**: jajaja Cho, Luna y Pansy serán las amigas incondicionales jajaj en realidad las tres son protagonistas y son las únicas que narraran la historia :) Herm, protagonista también pero no sabrán lo que piensan por un buen tiempo jaja un beso preciosa, espero sigas leyendo.

Ahora si...a seguir con la historia ^w^

**XOXO**

Será el destino

**XOXO**

Punto de vista de Luna

-¡Coño! ¡Jurao! Maldición pero...que se ha metido en medio.- me queje mientras jugaba con mi Play 3...no me podía creer que hubiese llegado segunda en esa carrera de autos, soy la mejor en ello.

Me deje caer en la cama incrédula mirando la pantalla, no, es que tenía que ser una broma, que ese maldito juego lo había ganado millones de veces.

-ohh vamos ¿Empezar de cero? - grite a nadie en particular mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi madre más abajo, mire la hora, eran las 7 y cuarto ya tenía que desayunar e ir a las escuela.

Apague la consola no sin antes jurarme y prometerme que volvería a jugar ese juego y ganaría primer lugar, como que me llamo Luna Lovegood, y tres porros, di que si.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y me senté a comerme los wafles, vamos que me atragante con ellos, mami me miro con una sonrisa y luego de unos diez minutos salimos ambas de la casa.

El camino fue aburrido, lento y desesperante, que me entraron ganas de tirarme del carro, pero al fin llegamos, con una sonrisa baje del carro y me encamine por los pasillos.

-Hola.- esa voz, me gire con una sonrisa, frente a mi apareció cierto Rubio mirándome con su sonrisa de oxigenado a medio morir.

-Hola Dracula.- le salude con burla.

-Deja de calentarme, enana.- me dijo el llegando a mi altura.

-Y si no quiero ¿Que?- le pregunte desafiante.

-Le diré a Weasley que coqueteas conmigo.- me amenazó.

-Vamos, eso no te lo cree nadie.- insinúe divertida, el Rubio no respondió así que me gire a verlo, no me estaba mirando, miraba hacia la lejanía completamente en su mundo.

-Tierra llamando al Rubio.- le dije moviendo mis manos frente a su cara.

-Ehh, lo siento, me he quedado en el limbo.- dijo avergonzado bajando la cabeza, mire hacia donde él había estado mirando y allí vi a una muchacha, arruje el gesto al verla ¿Que hacia mirando a esa idiota?

-¿Subes o te quedas?- le pregunte a Draco señalando las escaleras, volvió a mirar a la muchacha, sólo le faltaba decir que se iba con ella; al final subió conmigo en dirección a la primera clase.

Punto de vista de Pansy

-Mira disimuladamente hacia tu izquierda.- me susurro Cho cuando bajamos del bus, automáticamente gire la cabeza, no había terminado de entender la palabra disimuladamente. Habían demasiadas personas...distinguí a la gigante de Cho entre ellas.

-¡Qué disimules coño!- me dijo nerviosa.

-¿Me has mandado a mirar a tu chica?- le pregunte divertía.

-Idiota, mira con quien esta hablando.- me dijo Cho dándome una colleja, me sobe la cabeza adolorida, cuando volví a mirar mis ojos se abrieron enormemente: hablaba con Hermione.

-¿Son amigas?- pregunte

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?- me dijo Cho con tono chulo.

-Que te den, idiota.- le dije sin dejar de mirar a las antes nombradas.

-Pues sí me da cierta persona no me quejo.- se le escapó a Cho.

-Ohh...yo he escuchado eso.- le dije girandome a mirarla, se puso roja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has escuchado?- me pregunto haciéndose la tonta.

-¡Eres una caliente!- le dije empujandola divertida.

-¿De qué hablas?- se hizo la desentendida.

-De ti, y tus perversos pensamientos sobre la gigante.- le puye, se que no le gusta ese apelativo cariñoso que le he colocado a Xiomara.

-Pues tu no dejas de comerte a la castaña, y yo no te lo echo en cara.- se defendió.

-Mejor cállate...y vámonos que parecemos dos acosadoras.- la empuje con la cadera, ella coloco su brazo derecho por encima de mis hombros y comenzó la caminata hacia el salón de clases...íbamos tarde.

...

-¡Buenos días en la mañana profesora!- saludo Cho, vamos con tres cojones, tarde y formando jaleo, yo me reí entre dientes y escondiéndome tras Cho fui a sentarme.

-Está tarde señorita y baje la voz que no esta en su casa.- le advirtió la profesora.

-Pero si estaba siendo cortes.- se quejó Cho, dejandonse caer en la silla junto a mi.

-Pues sí va a ser cortes de esa manera, mejor no lo sea.- resoplo entre dientes la profesora.

-Usted se pierde mis saludos entonces.- bromeo chula Cho, me volví a reír entre dientes.

-¿Le hace gracia...Parkinson?- vamos que la profesora se aprendió mi nombre más rápido que un niño aprendiendose la tabla del 1.

-Yo...yo solo...me acorde de algo.- invente.

-Si claro, y se cree que como Chang esta llamando mi atención no me percate de que usted también ha llegado tarde.- me discutió la profesora.

-No, pues si yo se que usted sabe... (Cho soltó una risa baja) pero que a mi no me gusta interrumpir.- termine pellizcando a Cho.

-Por supuesto, tan linda ella.- comentó mordaz la profesora y siguió hablando.

Estaba yo en mi otro mundo cuando vi aparecer en la puerta a Hermione en compañía de Xiomara, vamos que era tan completamente distintas, una castaña y la otra morena, una alta y la otra mas o menos baja, una de piel clara y la otra con piel color chocolate, que los gustos míos y de Cho eran tan diferentes.

-Permiso profesora.- interrumpió Hermione, me quede embobada mirándola, pero la castaña miraba a la maestra, parecía que ella era más "habladora" que Xiomara, la cual se quedo callada junto a ella.

-Díganme amores.- le dijo la profesora, se notó de inmediato que se llevaba bien con ambas chicas.

-Pues que el profesor Snape nos ha enviado. Pregunta si podría prestarnos a dos jóvenes de este grupo para una proclama que se hará en tres días, y como se nos han ido dos participantes y no tenemos candidatos de nuestro grado; pues nos han enviado a ver si alguien se interesaba.- hablo la castaña con soltura y sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ahh...pues...haber...democráticamente quien se ofrece..- alguien no la dejo terminar.

-¡Yo!- ¿Cho? Me gire a mirar a mi amiga que se había levantado como rayo, al mirarla a ella, mis ojos fueron a dar con los de Fleur que me miraba fijamente.

-¡Yo y Pansy!- y claro me metió a mi en su lío; no se sí lo hacia por mi o por ella, creo que fue por ambas. Deje de mirar a la rubia y enfoque a Cho.

-¡Ustedes creen que yo estoy loca!- nos dijo la profesora, mire a las dos estudiantes que aún junto a la puerta observaban todo con diversión, hasta la gigante de Cho había dejado escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Pues qué tiene de malo? Somos buenas alumnas.- se quejó Cho.

-Si claro, por eso acaban de llegar tarde.- insinuó la profesora.

-¡Esta usted discriminando profesora! ¡Todo porque somos morenas!- se quejó Cho, su argumento era cada vez más insólito y absurdo.

-¿Ha dicho usted lo que yo creo que ha dicho Chang?- le pregunto la profesora, Hermione miraba todo divertida, Xiomara se había medio cubierto la boca dejando salir una risa silenciosa.

-Que yo...lo que he dicho...es...¿Qué si la puedo invitar a salir el viernes?- si, la mirada de perro rabioso de la profesora asusto a Cho.

-¡Largo Chang! ¿Se la llevan ahora?- la pregunta fue hacia Hermione y Xiomara, quienes asintieron rápidamente.

-La amo, cojonua.- le dijo Cho a la maestra mientras se acercaba ella, la profesora la miro sería, en un movimiento rápido Cho le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia donde las otras dos.

-¿Qué espera Parkinson?- me pregunto la profesora.

-Es que usted a dicho que...- comencé a decir mirando a la profesora y al mismo tiempo sintiendo los ojos de Fleur en mi.

-Vaya, que Cho sin usted es como un jugo sin azúcar.- dijo la profesora, no lo había dicho para alargarme pero me hizo sonreír; aunque sólo un poco porque podía ver como Fleur me miraba muy sería.

-¡Ves! cojones que esa es mi profe.- dijo Cho desde donde estaba junto a la puerta, entonces si deje salir una sonrisa enorme y me fui hacia Cho...Xiomara y Hermione ya se estaban despidiendo de la profesora.

-Profe...- dije cuando llegue a la puerta, ella me miro con una ceja alzada y gesto cansino.

-Que...que se levantó usted muy linda hoy.- le dije con un guiño.

-Vayase a bañar muertos, Parkinson.- me dijo la profesora, Cho se partió de la risa junto a mi; pero la risa desvanecía cuando...nos encontramos frente a las dos chicas que nos miraban divertidas pero serias.

-¡Que fuerte!- comento Xiomara y se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos, chicas, en el salón les diremos lo que vamos a hacer.- nos dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar junto a Xiomara.

-Tu chica es una corta rollos.- susurré, mientras caminábamos detrás de ellas.

-Deja de picarme.- me advirtió mi amiga.

-Mírala, que más sería y no nace.- le dije susurrando.

-Ya...- susurro Cho.

-Encerio que seguro la cortas y ni sangré bota.- seguí hablando.

-Pansy...- me dijo Cho, me calle y la mire.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-Me gustan los libros difíciles.- y me dio un guiño.

-Que fuerte.- susurre divertida, Cho me dio una colleja y ambas reímos, llamando la atención de Hermione y Xiomara.

-¿Todavía tienen paveritis?- nos pregunto Hermione.

-Que va, esta que esta loca.- dijo Cho empujandome.

-¿Ahora la loca soy yo? Ellas han visto que aquí la del trauma eres tu.- le dije en mi defensa.

-Pues eso se nota desde el cielo, que estas chiflada Cho.- colaboro Hermione a mi favor.

-Tampoco, sólo soy una chica alegre.- comento Cho.

-Hermione ¿De qué va la proclama?- Ahora que lo pensaba Cho nos había metido en un bote sin siquiera preguntar de que hablaríamos.

-¿No crees que debieron preguntarlo antes de meterse al barco?- era la primera vez que Xiomara se incluía en la conversación.

-Nos metimos por amor al prójimo.- me salvo Cho, yo me había quedado sin respuesta.

-Amor al prójimo.- bufo la de piel chocolate.

-¿Qué tu no amas al prójimo?- le pregunto Cho; Xiomara la miro fijamente, levanto una ceja.

-Si ese prójimo eres tu, paso.- le dijo y se giró a mirar hacia adelante; vi que Hermione sonreía de lado: ella sabía algo que nosotras no llegábamos a ver.

-Ya, lo orgullosa ella.- comento Cho, estaba dolida, lo note de inmediato.

-No seas tan antisocial, Xiomy, que la niña no te ha hecho na.- le comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Ya no te preocupes Hermione, es que es su forma de negar que le pongo caliente.- mire a Cho, ¿Había dicho eso enserio? ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Era mi heroína!

-Perdón, ¿Tu a mi? Si eres un tapón.- dijo Xiomy mirándola con una ceja alzada, pero pude ver que escondía sentimientos en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Negarlo no cambia nada.- tras eso Cho le guiño y miro hacia otro lado como si no fuera con ella el asunto.

-Estas chivada.- Xiomy también se giró indignada.

-Lo que hace la atracción...- me susurro Hermione cuando volvimos a andar, casi me lo dijo con los labios pegados a mi oído, así que me tembló todo.

-Ehh, si, eso creo.- dije nerviosa.

-Dile a tu amiga que, no se rinda, Xiomy es complicada, pero vale la pena.- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa; y sentí mariposas en la panza.

-Si...- susurre, me sentía débil, mire a Hermione, me estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte nerviosa.

-Nada.- respondió y alcanzo a Xiomara que con esas piernas largas que tenía ya nos había sacado bastantes metros.

-¿Estás loca?-le pregunté a Cho.

-No...sólo tengo mi forma de llamar la atención.- me contesto con un guiño.

-¡Que fuerte mami!- comente incrédula.

-Le gusto, aunque sea sólo físicamente.- dijo con chulería Cho.

-Te ha llamado tapón.- le dije aguantando la risa.

-Ya, eso, y ella gigantona.- se defendió.

-Vale, encajan un puzzle.- le dije y ella sonrió.

-¿Y qué te cuchicheaba la castaña al oído? No te abra metido lengua ¿verdad? - le pegue una colleja a la idiota, como se le podían ocurrir esas cosas.

-Enferma, que estas enferma.- le dije.

-Vale, que tal vez lo estoy un poquito. Pero debes aceptar que soy caliente.- me dijo tan chula como ella sola.

-Lo que eres es una presumida, tarada.- la empuje.

-Y soy sexy.- sentenció Cho...nos miramos a los ojos y...rompimos en risas.

-Vosotras dos, cuando se la acabé la pavera entráis al salón.- Xiomara nos interrumpió y después se metió a uno de los salones; Hermione nos miro, me guiño ojo y con una sonrisa entro, vamos que eso de guiñarme el ojo se le volvía costumbre.

-¿Qué? ¿Entramos?- me pregunto Cho.

-Vamos a la sala de torturas.- conteste yo y entramos al salón, me sentí bien porque sólo habían tres profesores, ademas de Xiomara y Hermione: quienes estaban cuchicheando.

-Ellas son las dos chicas.- dijo Hermione cuando noto que entramos.

-Oh, vaya...¿No habéis conseguido a nadie un poco menos vulgar?- pregunto un profesor con el cabello a los hombros color negro mirando a Cho de arriba abajo.

Cho bufo acomodandose su gorra...vamos que ella no era vulgar sólo que tenía este estilito de chica rebelde con pantalones desgarrados, gorra y gafas...las cuales no traía en ese instante.

-Pues son las únicas que han querido integrarse.- respondió Hermione mordaz, no se llevaba bien con ese profesor, eso se notaba.

-Bueno, sentaos chicas.- me senté junto a Hermione y vi como Cho se sentaba junto a Xiomy altiva, vamos que éramos uña y mugre ella y yo.

-Bueno, visto que se han dividido, una de un grado y otra de otro, pues Hermione iras con...- el profesor me miro.

-Pansy...- me presente.

-Iras con Pansy...- sentenció el profesor.

-Pero...- salto Xiomara.

-¿Qué sucede López?- pregunto el hombre serio.

-Profesor Snape, yo iba con Hermione, pensé que...- no llego a completar la oración.

-No puedo mandar a estas dos novatas solas a un salón a dar una proclama...será para ser el hazme reír, y la dejo a usted con la loca esa porque se que podrá controlarla, Xiomara.- sentenció Snape.

-Hermione, como decía, irás con la joven. No quiero líos, que te conozco y se que no se te puedo mandar con cualquiera porque la lías. - me sentí ofendida, me había llamado cualquiera ¿Qué se cree el profesor este?

-Profesor, no se sí lo sabe pero...soy una alumna de excelencia...puedo dar la proclama sola y sin ayudas.- no se de dónde me había salido el aire valiente pero ya me había cansado de que ese imbécil de Snape hablara como si yo no fuese alguien meramente importante.

-¿Qué has dicho?- me pregunto el profesor.

-Ha dicho que le puede decir la proclama frente a cualquiera con los putos ojos cerrados.- Cho salió a mi defensa.

-¿Quien ha hablado con la chavala esta? Ves porque te envió a ti Xiomara, por lo menos se que sus malos hábitos no se te van a pegar.- note en el aire que Cho se estaba cabreando.

-¿Pero quien se cree usted? Le estamos haciendo un favor ¡Vayase a tocarle los ovarios a otra!- Cho se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

Mire todo sorprendida, si ella se iba, yo también, me iba a levantar pero Xiomara se adelantó y alcanzo a Cho antes de que saliera...La alta le dijo algo que no escuche y al parecer Cho se tranquilizó.

-Profesor, yo le término de explicar.- anuncio Xiomara, esas dos seguro que se matan.

-Si, llévate a esa indígena.- sentenció Snape, Cho iba a hablar pero la morena no le dio tiempo y la empujo hacia afuera.

El silencio inundo todo el lugar, entonces si me sentí desamparada, como un ratoncito frente a un gato, pero...sentí algo suave y cálido sobre mi mano derecha, baje la mirada y Hermione me estaba sujetando.

Levanté la mirada, me miro y luego miro nerviosa hacia su costado antes de volver a mirarme, y apretar mi mano con más fuerza.

-Como les decía, Hermione...tu tienes la proclama escrita...enseñasela...y...que no hable mucho, deja que reparta las bolsas de dulces.- me sentí inútil cuando dijo eso.

-Claro.- Hermione lo dijo con cierta manía hacia el profesor y tiro de mi para que me levantara. Sin decir nada más salimos del salón, entonces si que me quede sin nada que decir.

Caminábamos una junto a la otra en completo silencio.

-Pues bien, sabrás que este es el mes de la solidaridad y en unos días será el día internacional de dicha cosa. Pues...oye que yo la puedo leer y tu repartes...- no la deje terminar, le cubrí la boca con la mano...ella abrió los ojos enormemente.

-No te angusties...si me la explicas un poco..."maybe" y puedo ser útil.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Vale...ven vamos a la biblioteca...tenemos una hora para explicártela.- me dijo con una sonrisa, entonces caí en cuanta de algo...seguía sujetándome la mano...de una manera muy determinada, mire nuestras manos nerviosa, ella me imito y vi como nerviosa me soltaba.

-Vamos.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa...y comenzamos a andar hacia la biblioteca.

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando escuchamos unas voces...

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto una voz extremadamente delicada para mis oídos.

-No insinuó nada, sólo que le has mentido a la profesora solo por irte detrás del culo de Parkinson, al baño, si claro...las estuviste siguiendo ¿Acaso estas celosa?- esa otra voz era más gruesa, me asome a la esquina de aquel pasillo y vi quienes hablaban...eran...Ronald y Fleur.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurre impresionada.

-¡Por dios! ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me gusta...una chica? - le dijo Fleur nerviosa

-No...no insinuó eso...es sólo que, lo siento soy un troglodita...es sólo que, me contaron que saliste del salón porque Parkinson se fue con unas chicas.- comenzó a hablar atropelladamente el pelirrojo.

-Emmm...¿Entramos a la bliblio?- me pregunto una voz incómoda detrás de mi. Entonces recordé que Hermione seguía detrás de mi, comencé a enrojecer, me gire y rápidamente asentí.

Sin hacer ruido nos dirigimos hacia aquel lugar al cual realmente no me gustaba mucho ir, pero no tenía opción, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa...tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Cho estaría aquí, bueno, esa y la gigante deben estar discutiendo en lugar de intercambiando ideas.

-Note preocupes Pansy...Xiomara no va a asesinar a Cho, no sería capaz.- me dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-No...si lo que me asusta es, es que Cho sí asesine a Xiomara.- dije bromista, Hermione dejo salir una carcajada.

-Hermione...una biblioteca...por favor silenció.- nos reprendió la bibliotecaria.

-Pues no te angusties...aunque juntas esas dos...tremendo lío que formarán en la proclama.- me dijo Hermione en un susurro, reímos en silencio.

-En realidad que si, aunque, Cho no hará el tonto, ella sabe mantener la calma.- le dije a Hermione mientras ella sacaba una libreta.

-Y sino, Xiomy le mete una colleja y la pone bien derechita.- me alentó Hermione garabateando algo en la libreta.

-Si...seguro.- comente ensimismada, me había comenzado a recordar de la antigua conversación entre Fleur y Ronald, hablaban de mi...eso esta claro.

-Hey...¿Estas pensado en la rubia?- y había un poco de molestia en esa pregunta.

-No...Ehh...yo, estaba pensando en Cho.- mentí rápidamente.

-Claro...- susurró ella...seguro no me había creído. Me sentí mal al mentirle pero no había forma de decirle la verdad.

-Venga, te resumo todo.- me dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa...le sonreí también.

Este sería un año interesante...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"¡Te tengo unas ganas! ¡Cuídate! El día que te agarre te voy a deshacer. No te voy a dejar un lugarcito intacto."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¿Y qué? Yo estoy feliz de como quedo pero vamos que su opinión es importante :)

¿Gusto? ^w^ ¿See? :D Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones...un beso :)

XOXO


	5. Consecuencias

¡Hola amores!

Guapas no tengo time pa contestar sus RR ahora, pero cuando tenga les respondo por PM ¡Un beso amores!

Consecuencias

POV Cho

-Oh, vamos...¡Que yo también quiero hablar!- me queje en voz alta mientras Xiomara tranquilamente me decía que yo entregaría los malditos y críticos dulces.

-Mira, haz el berrinche que quieras...no te dejara arruinar la proclama, hablar no es tu fuerte.- sentenció Xiomara acomodándose un mechón de negro cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¡Como quieras! - me senté en la cera cruzada de brazos, Xiomara no me miro, vamos que esta tía más orgullosa y seguro que la madre la tiraba a la basura.

-Xiomy cariño.- escuche una voz, para nada me agrado, era un joven alto, de blanco semblante y vamos que no me agrado a primera vista..."Hate him."

-Hola.- saludo Xiomy, y a él si le sonrió.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- le pregunto el chaval ese sentadosele al lado...¿Lo mato?

-Pues que me han cambiado la pareja de la proclama y me toca enseñarle algunas cosas a la novata.- le explico Xiomara con toda la amabilidad del mundo, y a mi, que me lleven los muertos.

-Claro, mira que Yadi te mando a decir que te espera en la tarde en su casa.- le dijo el muchacho levantándose del suelo, y no se quien me cayo peor si él o la tal Yadi.

-Claro, ya lo sabía pero gracias por recordármelo.- Xiomy le sonrió y el se alejó.

-Y...Emmm...¿Quien es Yadi?- pregunte.

-Una amiga.- se limitó a decir.

-Claro.- susurre

-Ven, vamos a la biblioteca, allí deben estar Hermione y tu amiga.- me dijo Xiomara levantándose, me levanté y comencé a andar tras ella, mala idea.

Maldición, me maldije una y mil veces por ir tras ella, mis ojos de quedaron detenidos en como ese pantalón ajustado la hacia lucir, vamos Cho, no seas burra levanta los ojos.

-¿Dónde has comprado esa ropa?- pregunte hechizada por el contonear de sus caderas.

-En una tienda.- chica cortante.

-¿Qué tienda?- insiti.

-No recuerdo.- más cortante aún.

J

-¿Porqué eres tan cortante?- pregunte fastidiada.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme el trasero?- se defendió girandose hacia dónde mi.

-¿Qué?- puse cara de circunstancias, levanto una ceja.

-No has dejado de observar a cierto lugar desde que me he levantado, no seas tan obvia.- me dijo acercándose a mi.

-¡¿Yo?...las ganas tuyas! Sólo miraba el suelo.- intente sonar convincente.

-Como tu digas. - me sostuvo la mirada.

-Aunque debo aceptar que si tienes un bonito trasero.- la pique, ella levanto la mano dispuesta a golpearme pero...

-¡Xiomy!- bajó la mano rápidamente, y cuando se giro fue para recibir el abrazo de una chica que en mi vida había visto.

-Tengo que contarte algunas cosas beba, sobre Imer.- le dijo la chica.

-Sabes que no me interesa saber nada que tenga que ver con el.- contesto Xiomara.

-Es algo que te va alegrar.- le insistió la muchacha de piel oscura.

Ambas se alejaron un poco, lo suficiente como para que me fuera imposible escuchar, luego de algunos minutos la muchacha me dio una mirada y se alejo. Xiomara sólo se quedo en silencio pensativa.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Estoy bien.- contesto cortante.

-¿Segura?- insistí.

-Completamente, vamos.- y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Dios! Sólo me gustan las personas imposibles.- susurre y eche a andar tras ella.

El camino fue corto, al llegar a aquel lugar que para nada me gustaba pude ver a Hermione y Pansy hablando, estaban hablando en voz baja y casi ni se escuchaban pero...parecían intercambiar ideas de manera sana.

-Que suerte...- susurre sin creérmela.

-Hey, chicas.- salude.

-Silencio.- dijo la bibliotecaria y me lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Burra.- susurró Xiomara a mi espalda.

Me senté junto a Pansy, quien me dedico una sonrisa y una mirada llena de misterios. Algo había pasado para que estuviera tan contenta.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Cho lo que tiene que decir?- le pregunto Hermione a Xiomy, esta me miro y asintió escribiendo algo en una libreta.

-Enserio...¿Y porqué yo no me enterré?- pregunte mordaz, sentí una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Xiomy!- dijo Hermione mirándola sería.

-¡Silencio o se van!- volvió a advertir la bibliotecaria mirándonos con severidad.

-Bueno, vale, sólo la he puesto a repartir los dulces; pero ese trabajo es el indicado para ella.- se excuso la morena con esta única cara de chica buena.

-Venga Cho...yo te explico un poco, uno nunca sabe si esta cabezona necesite ayuda.- me dijo Hermione y comenzó a hablar, yo la medio escuchaba porque también estaba pendiente a que Pansy me estaba lanzando una mirada de "Quiero decirte algo".

-Hermione, ya deberían irse a clase, la maestra las va a regañar.- le escuche decir a Xiomy, deje de mirar a la castaña quien miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Es cierto...nos vemos donde te dije Pansy.- le dijo Hermione a mi amiga antes de comenzar a levantarse.

-Por supuesto.- contesto Pansy.

-¿Y tu y yo cuando nos vemos?- le pregunte a Xiomy con media sonrisa.

-El día de la proclama, y porque no hay opción.- me dijo mordaz, le saque la lengua.

-Vamos Cho.- Pansy me jalo del brazo para que la siguiera, ya afuera la mire muy curiosa, algo pasaba, algo sabía, Pansy comenzó a caminar nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados sin mirarme a mi.

-Desembucha.- le dije mientras íbamos hacia el salón de clases.

-¿Qué?- se hizo la perdía.

-Algo te preocupa.- insistí.

-Bueno...Emm..pues...¡Es que no puedo contarte!- parecía realmente afectada.

-¿Que no puedes contarme?- le pregunte confundida.

-Pues...algo...que...pues...ok...deja que respire.- me pidió Pansy acomodandose el cabello con elegancia y tomado una gran bocanada de aire dramáticamente.

-Mami, sujétate que no quiero que te caigas.- me advirtió con dramatismo.

-Suéltalo beba, que me tienes nerviosa.- le dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Son dos cosas, una es buena...para mi, y la otra es...un poco mala para ti.- me advirtió.

-La mala primero vamos.- le pedí.

-Pues...que a tu gigante le acaban de romper el corazón así que puede que no te haga caso.- me advirtió Pansy un poco triste y mirándome fijamente.

-Oh.- fue lo único que dije, quede en silencio...pensando a gritos.

-¿un chico?- pregunte.

-Si.- susuro Pansy, y no se porque me hizo sentir más coraje, es cierto lo que había escuchado por allí, lo más triste de fijarse en una heterosexual es saber que tal vez se enamore de un idiota que no la va a saber valorar.

-Mierda.- susurre sin creérmela.

-Oye, que yo se que le atraes; se nota en su mirada...tal vez debas intentar ser más dulce con ella.- me sugirió Pansy.

-Olvídalo, ya pensare en ello.- comente, aunque realmente ya estaba pensando en ello.

-¿La noticia buena?- pregunte intentando sonreír.

-Pues...- comenzó a ponerse roja.

-Cuente picarona.- le incite haciéndole cosquillas.

-Pues que he quedado con Hermione a medio, Emmm...ella utilizo la proclama esa como excusa pero...algo me dice que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.- me contó Pansy y había terminado completamente roja.

-¡Qué chula te ves sonrojada!- dije emocionada mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas, ella trato de esquivarme.

-Deja de molestarme Cho.- se quejó tapándose la cara.

-Es que te vez tan cute, te como a besos.- le dije y la abrace haciéndole cosquillas, comenzó a reír intentando que no pudiese mirar su rostro.

-Ya (más risas) por favor Cho (Estallido de carcajadas).- se doblo sobre si misma a reír y yo me doble con ella haciéndole más cosquillas hasta que en su desesperación me dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Joder!- me doble sobre mi misma.

-¿Cho?- parecía asustada, seguí sujetándome el estómago.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Pans, lentamente levanté el rostro...una gran sonrisa circulando en mis labios.

-¡Tonta!- y me pego una colleja en la cabeza.

-Tenías que ver tu cara.- le dije riendo.

-Vamos al salón, loquita.- me dijo riendo y me comenzó a empujar hacia el salón de clases.

Llegamos cinco minutos tarde a la segunda clase, la maestra no dijo nada, esa no era una maestra fácil, su lema era que si llenamos tarde no te peleaba, sólo te quedabas con la ausencia.

-Cho, a la oficina.- dijo la profesora antes de que llegara a acomodarme en la silla.

-¿Yo?- pregunte confundida.

-Si, usted señorita.- me dijo sería, sin voltear a verme; por primera vez sentí temor en el pecho, no quería problemas...no necesitaba más problemas.

Me levanté de mi silla y salí del salón sin decir palabra alguna, sintiendo como los ojos se pegaban a mi espalda, caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos...en mi despiste tropecé con alguien...

-Lo sien...- y al mirarla...era Xiomy.

-¿No deberías estar en el salón?- me pregunto sin entender.

-Si...vengo de allá...me han enviado a la oficina.- le dije.

-Claro...yo tu me preocupo.- me advirtió la morena.

-No me animes tanto.- comente sarcástica.

-Te pasaste con tu profe...y lo sabes, ella sólo ha hecho lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.- me dijo Xiomara encogiendose de hombros.

-Tu estas que si te dejan vas y hablas en contra mía.- comente sarcástica.

-Si pudiera...lo haría.- me dijo, y siguió andando.

-¿Tu no deberías estar en clase?- pregunte yendo tras ella.

-No es tu problema.- respondió.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- pregunte.

-En el salón de clase.- respondió.

-¿Por qué no estas con ella?- seguí preguntando.

-Por que no tengo antojo de clase.- respondió.

-Estas saltándote las clases.- le dije acusadoramente.

-Una medalla por tu inteligencia.- comento mordaz.

-Prefiero un beso.- le dije con un guiño.

-¿Si? Confórmate entonces.- me dijo, y me empujo antes de seguir andando, la mire alejarse y luego me gire y luego de unos pasos llegue a la oficina.

-Tengo miedo...- susurre antes de tomar una bocanada de valor y entrar por esas puertas.

**Punto de vista de Pansy**

Preocupada vi como Cho se iba hacia la oficina, sabía porque la estaban llamando, todo el mundo sabía porque, pero no pensé que la profesora fuera a tomarla en cuenta...había sido una broma...pero ella no se lo había tomado por ese lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- me pregunto una voz.

-Ehh...- levanté la mirada embobada y mis ojos chocaron con los color azul cielo...me perdí en ellos completa y absolutamente.

-¿Puedo?- y ahora sonaba tímida, Fleur Delacour...de pie frente a mi, preguntándome si podía sentarse a mi lado; sólo en mis más locos sueños eso había sucedido.

-Ehh..si...claro.- comento apartando mi mochila y comenzando a garabatear en mi cuaderno nerviosa.

-¿Quieres los apuntes de la clase atención?- maldición, no quería que me hablara ¿Porqué el repentino interés en hablarme?

Levanté la mirada y Fleur me estaba mirando tímidamente ofreciéndome sus apuntes. Me quede completamente paralizada; no sabía si debía o lo tomarlos...¿Que podría significar?

-Gracias.- y los tomé, no era lo que había pensado hacer, tampoco lo que sentía que quería hacer...simplemente.. Así me había salido.

-De nada.- y realmente sonaba sincera.

Los minutos fueron pasando cada vez más lentos, o tal vez esa fue la impresión que yo me lleve, podía sentir la mirada de Fleur en mi y sentía que los nervios aumentaban cada vez más.

-Pansy...¿En realidad...te gustan...ya sabes...las chicas?- me pregunto Fleur muy bajito, levanté la vista mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, ella me sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

-Quizás.- susurre y mire mis apuntes.

-¿Y yo te gustaba?- volvió a insistir.

-Tal vez.- respondí muy nerviosa.

-Estas nerviosa.- esa no fue una pregunta.

-Eres muy mona.- comento, y mi cara comenzó a enrojecer; por un momento imagine que lo había dicho con esa sonrisa que tantas veces había visto desde lejos.

-Me gusta ponerte nerviosa.- y coloco la palma de su mano en mi muslo, era un contacto suave y sus delicados dedos apenas tocaban mi piel pero el contacto hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quien hace el primer ejercicio?- la voz de la maestra.

-¡Yo!- me pare de golpe, golpeándome en la rodilla solamente por estar pensando en alejarme de Fleur, quien me miro sorprendida.

-Señortia Parkinson, ¿Podría sentarse?- pregunto la profesora.

-Yo...Ehh...si...sólo quería participar.- dije volviéndome a ubicar.

-Ahora, de manera ordenada, levántese de su asiento y venga a contestar el ejercicio.- me dijo con una sonrisa la profesora, asentó y ante la mirada del salón enterró me pare frente al pizarrón. ¡Trágame tierra!

Comenzaron a pasar los segundos, no tenía una jodida idea de como hacer tal ejercicio de Matemáticas, ¡Shit! Gustosamente me habría lanzado por un puente en esos momentos, si hubiera uno claro.

-¿Sucede algo Parkinson?- la maestra, y yo sostenía el marcador y escribía números y la mano me temblaba.

-Mierda...- murmure.

-Yo le ayudo...- esa voz, me gire y vi a Fleur caminando hacia a mi, se pegó mucho y me miro con sus hermosos ojos fijamente.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- me pregunto bien bajito mientras sujetaba el marcador y comenzaba a escribir la contestación, negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué huyes?- insistió.

-No lo se.- susurre

-Se que antes falle, pero déjame reparar mi error.- por un momento pensé que era un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento.

-No se sí quiero que lo repares, mi vida ya no es como antes.- susurre.

-Ya esta.- completo Fleur el ejercicio; y ambas nos fuimos a sentar.

-Se que todavía quieres una historia a mi lado.- me dijo en un susurró cuando nos sentamos.

-A veces es demasiado tarde.- susurre confundida.

-Yo puedo cambiar eso.- me dijo, esta vez...me quede callada.

La clase término y salí corriendo del salón, escuche que Fleur me llamo pero no me gire a mirarla, seguí corriendo, buscaba a Cho ya que la maestra que tocaba ha una faltado y podíamos almorzar más temprano.

-¡Morena! ¿Te olvidaste de mi?- me pregunto Luna alcanzándome

-Lo siento, estaba...-mis palabras se apagaron ante la mirada azul de Luna.

-Estabas huyendo.- completo la oración que yo no sabía completar.

-No...es sólo que...iba a buscar a Cho.- intente tapar lo in-tapable.

-Si quieres llamarlo así, ven, te acompaño.- y Luna me abrazo de los hombros, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y comenzamos a andar.

Recorrimos cada pasillo, cada salón, cada recodo de la escuela, y nada; ni rastro de Cho, el tiempo se me paso volando y...me olvide de cierta "cita" con cierta castaña.

-Vanos a almorzar dulzura, Cho debe estar bien, no creo que puedan hacerle algo.- intento animarme Luna, asesto y baje mi vista a mi reloj de pulsera observándolo directamente.

-¡Hermine!- grite al darme cuenta que le había dado plantón..

-Uy...ya hasta la tienes grabada en tu mente.- me pico Luna haciendome cosquillas.

-Que le acabó de dar plantón Luna.- le dije a mi amiga mirándole con los ojos a medio salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Teníais una cita?- y esa sonrisa picara otra vez.

-Para hacer un trabajo, sólo eso.- dije nerviosa.

-excusas.- comento Luna.

-¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué le puedo decir?- le pregunte a Luna desesperada.

-Dile la verdad.- un respuesta con sabor a Lovegood.

-Obvio que no, tengo que inventarme algo.- una oración estiló Parkinson.

-Pansy...la última...- no la deje hablar.

-¡Ya se! Le digo que me caí, me golpee la cabeza y quede inconsciente hasta ahora.- si...había perdido los cables.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre mujer! No tiene sentido alguno.- me grito la rubia mirándome con los ojos a medio salir.

-Va a estar molesta.- susurre nerviosa.

-Ve, tal vez todavía te esta esperando.- me alentó la rubia, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir casi corriendo hacia donde yo y la castaña habíamos acordado encontrarnos.

El camino fue corto, o tal vez es que yo no quería llegar, cuando divise la esquina pude contemplar que no había nadie, bueno, sabía que no estaría allí esperándome.

Me senté en silencio, me sentí mal, no se porque pero realmente había deseado estar ahí con la castaña.

-Pansy...- levanté la mirada...y era...mi amor de cristal...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Un buen destino es que dos personas se encuentren cuando ni siquiera de estaban buscando.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¿Y quien será su amor de cristal? Jajaja las neuronas trabajando jajaja

Guapas espero hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y pues espero actualizar más seguido, les envío un beso...Muaxxx


	6. Actos contradictorios

¡Hola princesas! :D

¡Por acá pasando una loca a dejaros un capítulo :D

RR CAP anterior (los q no pude enviar por PM) :

Lu: ¿te sentiste identificada con todos? Jejje si te sentiste identificada con Cho, te pareces a mi jovencita jejeje jaja creo q todos quiseramos levantarnos a jugar xD See el mira disimuladamente que las amigas no entienden xD jeje ¿Quien dijo q no habría castigo? ;) jaja Xiomara y Cho,..jaja eso dicen. ¿Fleeur al pozo? :( la rubia es cute :) jaja Awwn ¿te gusta como escribo! Eso me ha echo sonreír bonita...un beso princesa.

Just-Me: Respeto tu opinión, seguro no leas esto pero igual me sentía con la obligación de responderlo, jeje, no uno un castigo inmediato hacia Cho, lo cual no significa que no fuera a haberlo, en mi escuela se forman de todo tipo de discusiones y puede q alguno que otro se ponga al tu al tu con algún profesor y sea castigado pero no inmediatamente :) un eso guapa es tu decisión seguir leyendo. Y gracias por los buenos deseos.

SarisVS: ¡Si te encanta cho entonces te encanto yo xD jaajaja broma! Jaja espero sigas disfrutando la historia un eso princesa.

Contestando sus RR:

mirz: ¡Awwn! ¿Enserio te gusta? :D eres la primera en decir que le gusta la personalidad de Hermione ¡Una porra pa ti! Espero q la historia te siga pareciendo interesante y espero no decepcionar :) un besoo enorme Muakk XxXx

SoDawnBeautiful 1: ¡Wiii! Que bueno que te gusto, escribo para vuestro agrado :D acá el capítulo y espero te gusto un beso princesa...

Cecis-drkpotter: ¡jajaja enserioo q sii ahora reacciono Fleur! ¡Y ya verás la que se forma jajaja! Ya se sabrá quien es su amor de cristal os llevareis una sorpresa :)

Thestral212: jejeje enserio q el capítulo estuvo un tanto tenso :) ya sabrás con exactitud para q llamaron a Cho :) ¿Fleur acosadora? Jaajaja esa no la habían dicho jaja estas en lo cierto xD ya sabrás a quien se refería Pansy ;) un eso preciosa nos leemos.

Y ahora... ¡El capítulo! XD

Actos contradictorios

POV Luna

Vi a Pansy salir como relámpago sin rumbo fijo, mi amiga siempre ha sido muy loca, a veces me pregunto a quien salió; su papa no es así y su madre menos. En su prisa se le cayó del bolsillo un pequeño papel...lo tomé en mis manos confundida.

"Para Pansy" decía en una esquina, y no era la letra de mi amiga, la busque con la vista pero ya la había perdido, sentí curiosidad por saber que decía pero sólo arroje el trozo de papel a mi bolsillo y di media vuelta.

-Luna.- me gire al escuchar mi nombre y allí estaba ese pelirrojo sexy, el más sexy de todos los Weasley, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

-Hola Fred.- lo salude con una sonrisa.

-¿ A dónde vas?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa de medio lado que le hacia lucir tan sexy y angelical...

-Iba al baño guapo, si me esperas aquí un rato almorzamos juntos.- le dije con un giño.

-Como quieras hermosa, aquí te espero.- y se sentó en la escalera con una sonrisa, yo me quede mirándolo embobada y luego comencé a caminar hacia el baño, necesitaba urgentemente arrojarme agua al cuello, el baño de este piso seguramente estaba vacío, era bien sabido que el baño del piso 3 era el más solitario de la escuela.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta me sentía más nerviosa, una cita con Fred Weasley, bueno, no era una cita en realidad pero contaba como una ¿O no?

No me esperaba lo que me iba a encontrar tan pronto cruzara el umbral de la puerta...mi boca se abrió formando una O enorme...me lleve las manos a la boca...

-Oh Dios...-

-¡No es lo que parece!- Me dijo Xiomara girandose hacia mi...seguía sorprendida, la morena alta de color chocolate todavía sujetaba inscontemente la cadera de Cho quien me miraba con los ojos a medio salir, sentada en la encimera, su camisa en el suelo, y en sus ojos habían residuos de lágrimas.

-Esto...realmente no es lo que parece.- la de piel más oscura se había girado completamente roja de vergüenza y acabando cualquier contacto que hubiese tenido con Cho.

-Yo...Ehh...lo siento.- roja de vergüenza me di la vuelta.

-Mierda...- fue lo último que escuche antes de alejarme rápidamente de allí, realmente que...Cho era rápida...aunque...me dio la impresión de que algo había impulsado a aquellas dos tercas a esa situación tan comprometedora.

Punto de vista de Cho

Esto no me podía estar pasándome a mi, Xiomara me estaba mirando asesinamente, no era mi culpa que Luna hubiese entrado en el peor momento.

-Yo...yo le aclarare todo Xiomara...no te preocupes.- intente tranquilizarla, ella seguía caminando de lado a lado.

-¡Mierda! Seguro que piensa que me enrollo con cualquiera en cualquier lugar.- dijo completamente enfadada.

-Ya, yo tampoco quiero que piense eso.- comente, me miro fijamente.

-A verdad que todo esto es tu culpa.- me reprocho mirándome de mala manera.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?- salte de la encimera molesta, me dolió la reciente cortada que me había echo en el estómago y Xiomy había currado.

-¡Claro! Si no fueses tan bruta nada de esto hubiese sucedido.- me reprocho.

¡Y es que es el maldito colmo!

*30 minutos antes*

Acababa de salir de la oficina, me había llevado el sermón de mi vida, y habían citado a mis padres, y eso es lo que realmente me angustiaba. Iba caminando descuidadamente por la escuela.

Hace no se cuanto debería estar en clase, pero sólo pensaba en que cuando mis padres supieran que había alzado la voz a una profesora me entrarían a palos. ¡Sólo por una broma!

Caminaba sumida en mis problemas y divagaciones cuando deslumbre el cuerpo delgado y alargado de Xiomara, estaba de espaldas a mi, parecía estar jugando con algo que tenía en sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo solo parecía estar pensando.

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia ella, era sorprendente como sólo al verla mis problemas perdían todo propósito, simplemente se diluían, ella lograba conseguir que mis líos se hicieran más llevaderos.

-¡Xiomy!- grite poniéndome en puntitas para estar mas cerca de su oído, ella se giró asustada y en su sobresalto movió lo que tenía en la mano, lo que sea que fuese logro hacer una cortadura en mi estómago, di un salto al sentir que algo rasgaba mi piel.

-¡Por Dios!- grito ella asustada.

-Eres una idiota Cho, pude haberte lastimado.- me dijo calmándose, pero entonces yo me lleve la mano a la barriga, afirmativamente me había echo un corte con su navaja.

-¡Shit! Ven, vamos al baño a ver que tan profunda es.- me dijo empujandome al ver que mi mano tenía un rastro casi invisible de sangre, no me dio tiempo a decir algo contrario, simplemente me empujo para que hiciera lo que ella quería.

-Sácate la camisa.- me ordeno cuando estuvimos en el baño.

-Si estuviésemos en otras circunstancias, hasta diría que eso se ha escuchado sexy.- le dije con media sonrisa, realmente el corte no me dolía, seguro no era muy profundo.

-Cho...quiero ver que te has echo para luego poder gritarte y decirte cuanto te odio.- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Como quieras, pero sujétate, no sea que de la emoción termines desmayada.- le dije con un guiño.

-No sería la primera vez que te veo sin camisa.-dijo Xiomy bajito, seguro se le había escapado el comentario.

-Lose, soy sexy...llamo mucho la atención.- le guiñe el ojo.

Me saque la camisa y me subí a una pequeña encimera que estaba allí cogiendo polvo prácticamente. Ella se acerco a mi, y quien no supiera lo que ella hacia diría que estábamos teniendo un momento muy caliente y privado.

- No es grave.- susuro y saco algo de su mochila, luego de un momento supe que era una gasa.

-¿Por qué tienes eso en tu mochila?- le interrogue, se me salió una lágrima cuando apretó un poco el corte.

-Suelo cortarme mucho.- dijo mientras me colocaba la gasa concentradamente. Me quede embobada viendo su semblante serio, su nariz alargada y barbilla delicada.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto subiendo la vista.

-Me gusta tu rostro. Es muy bonito.- lo había dicho sin pensar, pero que más da; ella se sonrojó.

-¿A cuantas le has dicho lo mismo?- me pregunto, colocando su mano en mi cadera, seguro que ni cuenta se había dado.

-A ninguna...pero si quieres se lo digo a todas.- le dije

-Eres una...- comenzó a decir.

-Si quieres le digo a todas que tu rostro es hermoso.- le aclare, se quedo muda, por primera vez pensé que había ganado una batalla.

-Eres una casanova.- susurró, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Si me lo pides, dejo de serlo.- le susurre, y cada vez había menos distancia entre ambas.

-Eres la primera persona que no me trata como si fuese a romperme.- esa frase de sus labios no me la esperaba, pero tenía la contestación perfecta, lleve una mano a su mejilla y lentamente la acaricie.

-Cariño, no puedes romperte, porque ya estas rota.- y ya sentía su aliento chocando contra el mío, sus labios entreabiertos casi me rozaban...cerré los ojos...y...

-Oh Dios...- la voz de Luna...Xiomara se alejó como si yo quemara.

-¡No es lo que parece!- lo dijo de tal manera que supe al instante que jamás se había fijado antes en una chica y la sola idea de que la vieran con una le aterraba.

-Esto...realmente no es lo que parece.- y se alejó completamente de mi, Luna seguía mirándonos sorprendida, y también había un poco picardía en su mirada.

-Yo...Ehh...lo siento.- y la rubia salió del baño, Xiomy golpeo la pared y un "Mierda" se escapó de sus labios, y eso...me dolió...quizás debería alejarme de ella...quizás me haga daño.

*Realidad*

-Te recuerdo que tu te ofreciste a curarme.- le dije sacada de onda y acomodandome mi camisa.

-Y tu comenzaste a coquetear conmigo.- me reprocho.

-Y tu me seguiste la corriente.- me defendí.

-Fue un momento de debilidad.- se defendió la morena.

-Ahh, por supuesto...por eso ibas a comerme la boca.- seguí atacándola.

-En tus sueños.- me dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡no lo niegues!- le dije acercándome a ella.

-¡No te acerques! Tu...quieres confundirme, siempre me han gustado los chicos, no puedes gustarme.- y salió corriendo del baño, aterrada...como una niña que se va descubriendo poco a poco, y comienza a odiar lo que siente.

Y yo, me recosté de la pared y me deje resbalar por la misma hasta tocar el suelo...y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos...otra vez...otra vez me había fijando en la persona equivocada...siempre cometiendo los mismos errores, al parecer...jamás aprendería...

Punto de vista de Pansy

Y allí estaba...con su sonrisa de ángel y sus cabellos volando al aire, no había amor más débil y frágil que el que entre ambas compartíamos...ese amor de hermanas que nos teníamos era perfecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Millicent? Deberías estar en clase.- le dije a mi amiga mientras me acomodaba mejor en el suelo.

-Acabo de salir del salón.- comento sentadose a mi lado, y seguro ustedes se preguntan porque ella es mi amor de cristal y es que nuestro lazó ha pasado por tantas cosas, lo que comenzó como una frágil amistad hoy es un gran lazo que nos une.

Ella...ella me hablo antes de que nadie se arriesgara a hacerlo, confió en mi antes de que la misma Luna lo hiciese, y aunque ahora no puede estar conmigo mucho tiempo porque eso es lo que no le sobra; siempre será mi amor de cristal...mi chica de cristal...tan frágil como ella sola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A quien hay que matar preciosa?- me pregunto abrazándome de los hombros, deje salir una sonrisa y simplemente descanse mi cabeza en su hombro.

-A mi, por idiota.- susurre y cerré los ojos...silencio por minutos.

-¿Interrunpo?- reconocí ese tono al momento.

-¡Hermione!- me levanté de golpe mientras abría los ojos.

La castaña seguía mirándome muy sería, pero a Millie la estaba asesinando con la vista, metafóricamente hablando claro.

-No, no interrumpes castaña, sólo estábamos hablado...pero hablamos luego, texteame amor.- y con esa palabras Millie me dio un beso y comenzó a alejarse.

-Emmm...yo...siento haberte dejado esperando...estaba buscando a una amiga y se me olvido la hora...- comencé a escusarme...

-No importa, lo importante es que estas aquí.- me dijo y se acercó, estando mucho más cerca que antes, como si quisiera desaparecer la distancia entre ambas.

-Si, pero...debí haber llegado hace mucho...¿Por qué has regresado?- me atreví a preguntar.

-No lose...pensé que debía volver a esperarte diez minutos más.- me dijo la castaña y comenzó a mover nerviosamente las manos, escondiéndolas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-No volverá a pasar...lo ju...- ella no me dejo acabar.

-No jures...si lo haces, y fallas...lograrás que pierda la confianza en ti.- me dijo con una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa.

-Esta bien.- me conforme.

-¿Quien...quien era aquella?- me pregunto la castaña nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿quien era quien?- pregunte perdida, me había quedado mirándola ensimismada; ella levanto una ceja.

-Ahh...esa era Millicent.- recordé sentándome junto a ella, ella saco un sobré de su mochila, ahí tenía todas las cosas "importantes", demasiado ordenada la chica.

-Umm...¿Amiga tuya?- me pregunto como si nada, ni siquiera me estaba mirando.

-Mucho más que una amiga.- conteste pensativa, ella hizo un ruido que no supe catalogar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- ahora era yo la de las preguntas.

-¿Que cosa?- se hizo la desentendida.

-¿Por qué me preguntas si es mi amiga?- insistí.

-Curiosidad.- se notaba que era amiga de Xiomara, las respuestas cortantes se le habían pegado.

-Claro.- y silencio absoluto luego de esas palabras.

-Se me paso decirte, que para la proclama debemos usar unos gorros que diseñaron especialmente para nosotros...son...son especiales pero...van de acuerdo con el tema.- me explico la castaña y saco algo de su mochila.

-¿Esto es el gorro?- le pregunte tomando el bolsa en mi mano, ella asintió sin mirarme, rápidamente busque el gorro dentro del paquete y cuando lo saque quede...sorprendida.

-¿Es una...es una...teta?- pregunte sin creérmela, era un gorro color crema y en la punta tenía algo más oscuro que simulaba ser el pezón.

-Si...ya sabes...es sobre el cáncer de seno.- me explico la castaña.

-Tu seno es más oscuro que el mío.- comente divertida observando que el gorro de Hermione era más oscuro que el mío, ella comenzó a reír algo sonrojada.

-¿Ya le han dicho esto a Cho?- se me ocurrió preguntar.

-No, Xiomy piensa hacerlo el día de la proclama.- me dijo Hermione aún conteniendo su risa.

-Mejor que se lo diga ella, porque si se lo digo, estoy segura que se sale del grupo pero más rápido que un parpadeo.- comente

-¿A ti no te molestaría usarlo?- ahora la notaba un poco preocupada.

-Me voy a sentir un poco ridícula, pero fuera de eso no me importa.- le dije para que supiera que contaba conmigo, de la manera que fuese.

-Te acompañare en tu sufrimiento.- me dijo riendo.

-Entonces la vergüenza será menos.- comente con tono aliviado.

-Mucho menos.- estuvo ella de acuerdo.

Y seguimos una conversación irreal que no tenía mucha coherencia...el amor es loco...definitivamente.

-¿Y tu que quieres estudiar cuando seas grande?- me pregunto Hermione.

-¿Yo? Pues...quiero ser corredora de autos.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso es peligroso.- me advirtió, y pareció preocupada.

- Lo se, pero me apasiona la velocidad, es fascinante ¿Y tu qué quieres ser?- le regrese la pregunta.

-Abogada.- simple; muy segura de lo que quería.

-¿Ya almorzaste?- le pregunte a la castaña, quien afirmo.

-¿Me acompañas? Es que, me olvide de comer.- dije nerviosa.

-Anda, vamos, no te puedes quedar con el estómago vacío.- y nos levantamos para comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor.

Al entrar, mis ojos se encontraron con los azules de Fleur, pasaron hacia los de Millie y se posaron en una Xiomara que parecía estar en otro mundo, rodeada de amistades pero parecía estar pensando en sabe Dios que cosa.

-Cen...allí esta Xiomy con las chicas, sentémonos con ellas.- y aún cuando me sentí nerviosa por tener que estar rodeada de chicas mayores, lo disimulé, al final si estaba con Hermione me sentía segura.

-Hola chicas.- les saludo Hermione sentadose, la mayoría devolvió el saludo, exceptuando a Xiomy ya que una muchacha junto a ella que le estaba surrando algo.

-¿Vieron a Víctor? Regreso más guapo, las vacaciones le ayudaron mucho.- comento una chica junto a Hermione.

-Yo estoy acuerdo con Katie, Víctor regresó guapísimo.- esa si que tenía vos de chismosa.

-¿Ahora si tendrá una oportunidad contigo Hermione, o todavía no esta a tu nivel?- a esa si que la conozco, se llama Marietta y nunca me había agradado; aunque sólo la conocía de vista.

Hermione sólo estaba sonriendo, y me estaba mirando, la mire fijamente y ella me acaricio la mejilla...di un salto impresionada y baje la mirada a mi comida.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me había molestado que esas idiotas le colocarán pareja a Hermione y por el otro me sentía nerviosa y confundida porque...no sabía que significaba la caricia que ella me había profesado.

-¿Y tu que Xiomy? ¿Ya Imer no tiene oportunidades?- otra vez escuchaba la voz de Katie

-Esta enterrado, no recojo la basura después de tirarla, pero si quieres puedes recogerlo tu.- le contesto Xiomara, vamos que esta chica si que tiene ovarios; y parece estar de mal humor.

-Tranquila Xiomy, sólo preguntaba.- Katie se fue a la defensiva.

-La pregunta sobra.- respondió la morena cortante.

-Mírenlo allí chicas, esta buenísimo.- esa que había hablado ahora ni idea del nombre pero tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes.

Gire el cuello para mirar y vi a un muchacho de consistencia atlética, cabello castaño y rostro pálido, era guapo, he de aceptarlo, pero vamos que nada fuera de este mundo.

De repente deje de mirarlo porque se metió alguien en el medio: cuando enfoqué a la persona supe que era Fleur, quien me sonreía, y...

-Buen provecho princesa.- me dijo con un guiño y una caricia en mi mejilla.

-Gracias.- conteste nerviosa, ella volvió a sonreír y se alejó hacia la puerta del comedor.

Podía sentir la miradas clavándoselo en mi, pero la más que me quemaba era la de Hermione, podía escuchar sus dudas y preguntas aún sin que ella me las dijese.

-Pansy...- comenzó a hablar Katie pero...

-Mi amor...- y esta vez me levanté de golpe, era Cho, la había estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

-¡Cariño!- y me acerque casi corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, respondió mi abrazo.

-¿Ya comiste?- le pregunte alejandome, colocado mis manos en su cintura.

-No, voy a comer ahora.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero había algo, algo que no encajaba en el fondo nublado de esos hermosos ojos.

-Yo estoy comiendo, me voy contigo a otra mesa.- le di un beso en la frente y ella se fue a buscar su comida.

-Hablamos después Hermione, voy con Cho.- le dije, ella me miraba muy sería, intentó sonreír pero no le salió. Voltee a mirar a Xiomara, estaba mirado disimuladamente hacia donde Cho, muy sería, y tal vez demasiado, cuando notó que yo la miraba ae puso más sería aún.

-Claro.- me dijo Hermione, me moví a la mesa de al lado, Cho se acerco con su comida, nos sentamos y ella me miro.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le pregunte acariciandole el dorso de la mano.

-Yo y mis malditos sentimientos.- susurró, y note de inmediato que estaba triste.

-¿Es por Xiomara?- pregunte muy bajito, acercándome a Cho hasta abrazarla de los hombros.

-Si.- apenas había escuchado su voz.

Acostó su cabeza en mi hombro, bese su cabeza...no me gustaba verla triste, en poco tiempo, se había vuelto muy importante en mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a que hiciese bromas todo el tiempo, verla así, me conmovió.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La delgada linea entre "no me desilusiones" y "no me des ilusiones"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¡Hola hermosuras! ¿Qué tal ha quedado? ¿Bien, mal, pasable, desastroso? ¡Dejen su opinión :D

Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, estuve horas escribiéndolo :) una preguntita ¿Quien os gustaría que comenzara a narrara el próximo capítulo? Maybe y os hago caso jejejejeje

por cierto! Si me quieren añadir a KiK o Tumbrl soy...En KiK: labeba97tequiere y mi Tumbrl se llama: .com :D

Un besoooo (Muakk) os quiero ^w^


	7. El gran día

¡Hola princesas!

Primero q nada ¿Cm están mis amores? ^w^

Y segundo...a contestar sus Reviews :)

mirz: ¡Hola! Jejeje ¡Me encanta! Me encanta q te guste :D Yeaii jajaja espero q la trama te siga gustando, todavía falta un largo camino :) un beso muakk! Nos leemos

constanzalmv: enserioo q regusto? *.* me siento Happy :D pues jeje espero q la trama siga agradando xD Jaja Pansy esta confundida, muy, muy confundida pero eso le da el toque a la historia jajaja ¿POV De Hermione? Ummm maybe y se te hace ;) un beso muakk!

Thestral212: u.u sii Xiomy esta siendo muy difícil pero ya caerá ;) jaja Umm ps...si, vivi algo muy similar pero mi historia era muy confusa era cm un, hoy me caes bn, mañana mal...uff era todo un rollo! XD Ummm aclararse todo entré herm y pans Ummm quizás xD jaja ¿Cho y Pansy? Sólo hermanas, por hora xD jaja mentira sólo hermanas jajaaja ps ¿No termina de agradarte Xiomy? Jejeje es porq lo estas viendo desde el punto de vista de Cho ;) jaja pero pronto verás algún POV Xiomy :D jaja la Fleur acosadora jeje no se sabrá mucho de ella por ahora :) un beso muakkk!

Karean: jajaja gracias gracias :D me gusta q te vaya gustando jeje personajes nuevos van a a ver a montones, cm q esta empezando la historia jeje ¿La proclama? Jajaja ya sabrás de esoo :) un besoo muakk!

SoDawnBeautiful: jeje sii todo es muy complicado, es que es una historia confusa xD jeje espero te siga gustando y un beso guapa muakkk 3

Soy-Un-unicornio-multicolor: ¡Hola linda! ¡Lo importante es q estas aquí dejando tu granito de arena! :D jajaja lamentablemente no, no puedo permitir q acabes con Fleur u.u, ella es importante en la historia jajajaj encerio q no es normal q lleve una navaja pero...argg ya sabrás su historia y porq hace eso ;) todo a su tiempo. Y si estaban en el instituto jejeje es algo crazy! Jajaja ¿También quieres cortar a Xiomara? Jaja a ese paso vas a cortar a muchas personas xD see u.u si Cho sufre Pansy sufre...y viceversa. Jajaja sii ¡Hermione esa celosa! Pues! Creo que un personaje homofobico le da el toque real a la historia porq, no todo el mundo acepta las relaciones homosexuales, es la realidad :) pero...juro q no habrán muchos homófobos :D ¡Me encanta q expreses tu opinión! :) y diré q...a lo mejor me ánimo y escribo otra historia en la que haya magia jejej y te la dedico :D un beso linda muakkk

Y contestados sus REVIEWS...nos disponemos a tomar asiento, coger las palomitas y...disfrutar de la lectura jejeje un beso

X

X

X

**El gran día **

Punto de vista(Edición Especial xD) de Hermione

Y allí estoy, sentada en la mesa...el comedor lleno, Pansy en la mesa de al lado abrazando y propinando caricias a la asiática. Es simpática, Cho es simpática, es de ese tipo de chicas que te caen bien a primera vista; por eso me asusta...es una gran rival.

Lose, esta pilladisima por Xiomara, a veces siento pena por Cho y también por Xiomy, no ha tenido una vida fácil, no la tiene...es difícil, es una chica difícil en si. Y entonces me asusto más, porque...no me sorprendería que...con el tiempo, Cho deje de interesarse en Xiomara y se fije en Pansy, y eso...me aterra.

Siempre, siempre he sabido de mi sexualidad, siempre me fije en las chicas, cuando pequeña pensaba que eran lindas y cutes, a medida que crecía las iba encontrando irremediablemente sexys; ¡ y boom! Me enamore de una.

Fue alucinante, y más porque ella me correspondió, oh Dios, fue como...un crush, fue mi primer beso, la primera vez que camine sujetada a la mano de otra chica,mi primer todo...¡Todo! Pero, eso se acabó hace un año.

Esta escuela, es como un estuche gays y homofobicos a la vez, hay chicas y chicos como yo en cada rincón, y homofobicos como Katie en cada esquina.

Al pensar en Katie la mire, pero fue mi prima postiza la que capturó mi atención, Xiomara era como una hermana para mi, pero era difícil ayudarla: se encerraba en su propia burbuja y nadie la sacaba, era...frustrante. Había sido así desde que mi tía murió, mi tía la había adoptado a ella: era huérfana, a veces creo que aún no supera esa etapa de su vida.

Ahora mismo no se qué pensar, ella no es lesbiana, pero tampoco es hetero, lo se yo que la conozco como a mi misma y he visto como se le van los ojos tras Cho, pero...al mismo tiempo, he visto miedo, tiene miedo, no me sorprende...ha pasado tantos malos ratos que...la comprendo.

Y ella hizo contacto con mis ojos, nos miramos fijamente y ambas miramos hacia Cho y Pansy al mismo tiempo, estaban abrazadas, bueno, Pansy estaba abrazando a la asiática.

Me caía bien esa asiática, pero ya realmente no me esta agradando mucho. Si, es instinto de mi familia el sentir celos, somos celosos, yo lo soy, Xiomy lo es, cuando sentimos algo parte de nosotros, no disfrutamos de que alguien más tenga el gusto de tocar o acariciar eso que tanto queremos.

-¿Hermione...me acompañas al baño?- mire a Xiomy cuando hablo, asentí rápidamente y salimos del comedor; caminábamos una junto a la otra en silencio; hasta que mi alta me sujeto la mano haciendo que la mirara; estábamos en un pasillo vacío.

Y me abrazo...me abrazo muy fuerte...como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo, y yo le devolví el abrazo. Xiomy me sacaba bastantes pulgadas, pero aún así, cuando me abrazaba de esa manera parecía encogerse, se volvía tan frágil...era más delgada que yo así que por momentos sentía que si la apretaba la podría lastimar.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Qué pasa?- si, era raro que yo la llamara pequeña a ella, pero en la mentalidad, ella era más débil, más pequeña, yo tenía más experiencia, era más fuerte.

-Me siento perdida, Mione, no se qué hacer.- su voz llorosa ...estaba llorando definitivamente, le acaricié la espalda...

-¿A pasado algo que no me hayas contado?- me aventure a preguntar, se alejó algunos centímetros, me miro a los ojos...y asintió...casi con miedo...la abrace.

-Te quiero, lo sabes.- susurre.

-Yo a ti prima.- me respondió.

**Punto de vista de Pansy**

Habían pasado algunos días, al fin mañana seria el tan famoso día de la proclama, me sentía nerviosa; no había hablado con Hermione durante esos días...había estado muy ocupada en mis problemas.

-¡Princesa!- me saludo Cho, estábamos en un pequeño parque, el cual quedaba cerca de nuestras casas.

-Hola corazón.- le salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, se acostó en mi regazo, comencé a jugar con su cabello pensativa.

-Estaba pensando, ya sabes, mañana es la proclama.- le dije, su sonrisa se desvaneció, ella no había hablado con Xiomara desde el incidente que tuvieron, el cual por cierto me había ya explicado y había conseguido que quisiera estrangular a la de color chocolate.

-Eso...menudo porquería.- susurro Cho, nos miramos a los ojos y luego miramos ambas hacia la luna que ya hacia apto de presencia en el cielo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te has vuelto a poner triste.- interroge acariciandole el cabello.

-Nada.- susurró.

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés triste.- le acaricie el rostro.

-No estoy triste..ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- Cho se levantó rápido y me sujeto la mano para que la siguiera, corrimos hacia un enorme árbol, se sentía un aire mágico alrededor del.

-Hay que subir.- me dijo Cho, la mire con los ojos a medio salir.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunte sorprendida y divertida.

-No seas cobarde.- me incito Cho empujandome hacia el árbol, ella me ayudo a subir, me senté en la enorme rama, y luego sentí como Cho me rodeaba de los hombros abrazándome.

Estábamos ahí, en silencio, mirando la hermosa luna que nos quedaba de frente, desde ahí los problemas se diluían.

-¿En qué piensas?- hable, matando el silencio.

-En nada.- respondió suavemente.

-Siempre pensamos en algo.- la mire, seguía mirando la luna.

-En que...me quedaría aquí arriba para siempre.- me respondió.

-Pero eso no es posible.- le dije suavemente, ella volvió a mirar hacia la luna.

-Lose...-susurro, la abrace...se recostó de mi y seguimos admirado el cielo estrellado; se veía hermoso.

30 minutos más tarde

-¡Ya llegue mama!- grite entrando por la puerta de la casa, escuche ruidos en la cocina, supuse que estaban allí. Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto pero me detuve al escuchar ruidos en la habitación de mami...mire hacia las escaleras, ¿No estaba ella en la cocina?

Abrí lentamente la puerta del cuarto; sólo un poco, lo suficiente para mirar hacia adentro del lugar, abrí con sorpresa los ojos...en la cama pude ver a mi padre, con el estaba una mujer que no era mi madre...estaba en shock...miraba como la cama casi se movía al ritmo de ellos y me quise morir...¡Familia de mierda!

Cerré la puerta, y corrí a mi cuarto, coloque el pestillo a la puerta y me deje caer en la cama, quería sacar esa imagen de mi mente, era realmente asquerosa, repugnante...un momento ¿Donde esta mi madre?

M puse a hacer memoria, quizás mami me hubiese dicho donde estaría..."Me iré de retiro" esa frase paso por mi mente, claro, ella en retiro y mi padre con otra...y se atreve a decirme que yo lo he decepcionado.

Volví a enterrar mi cara en la almohada, apaciguando los sonidos...segundos después prendí el ordenador, entre a mi Facebook y comencé a ojear las publicaciones...críticamente aburrido; ni siquiera Cho esta conectada.

Tres minutos después alguien me hablo...era Hermione, o como se llama en Facebook "Mione"

Mione: Hola Pans :)

Sonreí leyendo lo que había escrito, ella siempre tan linda

Pansy: Hola ;)

Mione: ¿Qué haces?

Pansy: Recién he llegado a casa :)

Mione: ohh ¿dónde estabas?

Pansy: con Cho en el parque.

Mione: Umm ¿q viven cerca?

Pansy: Vive enfrente de mi :D

Mione: ohhh ok q cool

Pansy: y tu q haces?

Mione: Nah viendo movies con mi prima :)

Pansy: tienes una prima? :o

Mione: Xiomy

Pansy: enserio? No os parecéis xD

Mione: Mi tía la adopto, no es de sangre pero cm si lo fuera.

Pansy: ohh y q peli ven?

Mione: ¿promete q no te vas a burlar?

Pansy: jajaja no puedo prometer nada.

Mione: Nemo xD

Sonreí, no lo pude evitar, me encantaba a hablar con ella, era tan linda, aunque siempre tenía algo nuevo que descubrir, ella era una cajita de sorpresas y yo me moría de ganas por saber todos sus misterios.

Pansy: jajaa quien te quiere te busca ;)

Mione: por eso te busco ^w^

Pansy: por eso me gusta q me busques ;)

Mione: lista para mañana?

Pansy: súper lista :D y emocionada jeje

Mione: Vamos a hacerlo genial!

Pansy: Me voy a Zzzzz tengo sueño xD

Mione: Descansa bonita :)

Pansy: no te duermas tarde ;)

Mione: jejeje cm usted diga :D

Y me desconecte, me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos..realmente sólo quería dormir...en mis labios todavía había una sonrisa enorme, y cada que recordaba nuestra conversación más sonreía...mañana sería un gran día.

Horas más tarde...

-Ring...ring- el malvado reloj.

-Cinco minutos más...- murmure con voz adormilada, no se tal vez esperaba que el reloj me dijera "Como tu quieras cariño, te dejare dormir." Pero no, siguió pitando hasta que me levanto.

-Maldición ¡Odio la escuela!- musite bajo mi propio aliento...estaba exhausta, bostece antes de levantarme de la cama, me estire y me rasque la espalda baja, monotonía diría yo, aún con los ojos medio cerrados agarre mi toalla y me dirigí al baño.

20 minutos más tarde...

Con un pedazo de tostada aún en la boca salí corriendo hacia el bus, esa mañana mi padre no había tenido la dignidad de salir a despedirme, ni siquiera desayuno conmigo, pero así estaba bien, no deseaba verlo.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!- me saludo Cho dándome un beso en la frente y un abrazo que respondí rápidamente, sonriente, sintiendo el olor refrescante del shampoo de Cho inundar mis sentidos.

-Hola linda ¿Te bañaste? Hueles exquisito esta mañana.- le moleste cuando nos separamos y comenzamos a subir al bus.

-Graciosita estas tu esta mañana. Si yo siempre huelo rico cariño.- me dijo Cho dándome una colleja, me comencé a reír dejándome caer en un asiento con Cho al lado, y mire el bulto...recordé la proclama, el gorro en forma de mama...sonreí, Cho iba a matar a Xiomara.

-¿Por qué sonríes misteriosamente?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Yo? Si no estoy sonriendo.- intente mentir.

-Ese tono ¿Que escondes?- me miraba divertida.

-¡Qué dije que nada! ¡Estas paranoica!- disimule una sonrisa girandome a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Ya me enterare.- le escuche murmurar.

25 minutos después...

Bajábamos del bus, Cho estaba contándome emocionada que su madre tenía pensado comprarle un gato, Cho y los gatos, a ella le encantan.

-Y vi la foto, y estaba tan lindo, cute...tienes que verlo, serás su madre segunda.- me contaba emocionada Cho mientras caminábamos hacia el salón donde nos reuniríamos con la persona organizadora de la proclama.

Ese día en especial, Cho y yo íbamos vestidas con un mahón y una camisa rosa, en representación del cáncer de mama. Mientras caminábamos recordé que debía buscar a Luna, mi rubia me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que tenía algo que darme; pero eso podía esperar unos minutos.

-Llegamos.- anuncie, al fin Cho guardo silencio, miramos la puerta y luego entramos, el lugar estaba repleto, más o menos unas 25 personas.

-Mira, allí esta Hermione y...Xiomara.- le dije señalando a las dos muchachas, Hermione tan pronto yo abrí la puerta miro hacia acá, y sonrió...esa sonrisa tan chula, tan hermosa.

-Vamos, debemos prepararnos.- me dijo Cho, perdiendo todo el buen rollo que había tenido.

-Buen día.- nos saludo Hermione, la de color chocolate ni siquiera nos miraba, fingía estar leyendo.

-Buen día Mione.- le devolví el saludo con una gran sonrisa, la castaña sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Emm...ten Cho, tienes que usar esto.- le dijo Xiomy a Cho sin mirarla, esto valía oro verlo, Cho levanto una ceja, Xiomara la miro al ver que Cho no tomaba el bolso.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Cho, borde.

-Algo que tienes que usar en la proclama.- contesto Xiomy igual de borde, ¿Dónde están las palomitas?

Y Cho tomo el bolso, y yo, lo vi en cámara lenta...es que mientras abría el bolso, la cara de Cho iba tomando muchas facetas. Y cuando saco el gorro, sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Estas...estas de coñá?- pregunto Cho incrédula.

-Sólo pontelo por favor, luego me peleas.- dijo Xiomy colocándose el suyo, mire a ambas, era cómica la cara de Cho.

-Ummm...jajaa...no lo puedo creer...jajaja...esa mama te queda genial, deberías seguir usándola.- Cho se estaba burlando de Xiomara, con tres ovarios, y lo estaba haciendo de frente.

-Eres una insoportable.- susurro Xiomy dándose la vuelta.

-Pero así te gusto.- esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

-No me gustas.- dijo borde la morena.

-No, sólo te encanto, sexual y mentalmente.- Cho es mi idola, Hermione a mi lado dejo escapar una risa divertida.

Xiomara la ignoro, le dio la espalda y comenzó a ojear unos papeles.

-Ves, el que calla otorga.- siguió Cho picándola, abrió los ojos esperando que la otra hablara...silencio por parte de Xiomara.

-Por eso me gustas, por lo borde eres...eso me pone.- cuando Cho dijo eso, comencé a reír, no lo pude evitar, Xiomy le estaba dando la espalda y con eso se giró a mirarla.

Yo seguía riendo, Hermione las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos...esto de iba a poner bueno, lentamente callé mi risa...

Xiomara la miro con odio, y luego le dio la espalda, parecía estar al borde de un ataque de furia, Cho sólo sonreía triunfante.

-¡Ay! Me duele la barriga.- dije riendo y agarre el brazo que más cerca me quedaba, obviamente el de Hermione. Y un escalofrío me recorrió al contacto con su piel...estaba ardiente.

-Chicos, prepárense, en 5 minutos salen hacia los salones.- nos aviso una profesora. Cho se sentó en una siga, se colocó el gorro y sonriendo se recostó de la silla, parecía haberse quedado dormida.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- le conteste con un guiño soltando su brazo.

-Oye...- me llamo Hermione, la volví a mirar.

-Que...hoy estas muy linda.- me dijo algo nerviosa; alargando la e al inicio.

-¿No lo estoy siempre?- pregunte juguetona.

-Si, pero, hoy más que nunca.- me contesto con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Gracias.- le dije.

-Moviéndonos a los salones chicos...-

Y allá vamos...esto...esto iba a comenzar.

Punto de vista de Cho

Y allí estábamos, caminando una junto a la otra, Xiomara con papeles en mano y yo con una canasta y papeles. Un silencio incómodo se creo entre ambas, al final que no hay nada que decir, ya lo habíamos dicho todo.

-Cho...Emm...yo...- comenzó a hablar Xiomy.

-No digas nada, mejor no hablemos, nos hacemos daño cuando hablamos.- declare, ella se cayó, no se sí ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero yo me sentía dañada, ya no quería seguir siendo lastimandome

Y estábamos paradas frente al salón, nos miramos y entramos, Xiomy de fue a pedir permiso para dirigirnos al salón, yo comencé a saludar a algunas personas.

-¿Pero mira quien esta aquí?- dije con una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a Angélina Jonhson...la de piel oscura me sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Preciosa...pero mírate, estas guapísima.- me dijo Angeline observándome de arriba a bajó con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Jaja tu estas mucho más guapa que yo.- le dije con un guiño, ella me pellizco la mejilla con cariño y se sentó en su silla.

-Jóvenes, estas muchachas tienen algo que decirles, por favor presten atención.- hablo la maestra y se sentó a mirarnos.

-¡Buenos días! Yo soy Xiomara y ella es cho, y estamos aquí para darles una charla acerca de la prevención del cáncer de mama.- comenzó a hablar Xiomara, algunos la escuchaban, otros se burlaban de nuestros gorros, uno que otro hablaba entre dientes y se reía: lo común.

Xiomy estaba hablando, yo comencé a repartir los dulces...al final ella no quería que yo hablara.

-Ten bonita.- le dije a una muchacha rubia guiñando el ojo, se puso colorada a la vez que lo tomaba.

-Hey Cho, deja de ligar.- una voz retumbo en el salón haciendo que Xiomara me mirara muy sería, yo la mire como quien no rompe un plato.

-Por eso...- comencé a decir, elevando la voz sobre la de Xiomara mientras entregaba los dulces, Xiomy se calló de inmediato.

-Por esto mismo les exhortamos a hacerse las revisiones necesarias, el cáncer de seno es una de las razones más comunes de muerte en todo el mundo.- seguí hablando, guiñando le un ojo a Angeline.

-¿Se imaginan perder a una hermosura como esta?- pregunte señalando a Angeline, quien rompió a carcajadas.

-Vamos que eso para mi sería trágico, y sólo por no hacerse una revisión.- Angeline me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tan linda ella.- me dijo Angeline.

-¡Busquense un hotel.- escuche a alguien murmurar, la maestra lo mando a callar.

-Lo que quiero decir, es, que un examen puede salvaros la vida.- hable y mire al salón completo.

-Yo por ti hermosa, me hago todas las revisiones que quieras.- grito alguien desde la parte de atrás, escuche risas.

-Por eso, es que sólo me imagino perder un bombón...como Xiomy por ejemplo.- señale a mi compañera, quería molestarla, me mordí el labio mirándola de arriba a bajó, ella se sonrojó, se vio linda.

-Es que me daría algo, sería un trauma...y sólo por no hacerse un simple examen...además de que existe el auto-examen.- seguí hablando.

-Es más...yo me ofrezco a hacer los auto exámenes.- les dije bromistas, el salón rompió en carcajadas.

-Se que muchos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Porqué La seno que Cho tiene en la cabeza es más oscuro que el que tiene Xiomara? Se qué a ella le pega más mi gorro, ya que es de su color...pero vamos que siento que tengo una parte de ella en mi.- más risas de los estudiante, y hasta de la maestra.

-Y me encanta tener algo suyo en mi.- seguí hablando, la mire, ella me miro nerviosa.

-¡Awwwn que chula!- se escucho un coro.

-Vamos que yo contigo me caso.- dijo Angeline mirándome pícaramente.

-Como bien ha dicho Cho, les alentamos a que se examinen, el cáncer de mama se puede prevenir, este es el mes del cáncer de seno y queremos anunciar de paso, que el 27 de este mes se hará una exhibición donde se presentarán carteles, brassieres, canciones, lo que ustedes quieran presentar será aceptado...- hablo Xiomy retomando la palabra, la mire...me estaba mirando muy sería.

-¡Es más!- la volví a interrumpir, le guiñe el ojo a mi gigante.

-Si hacen un brassier y no se atreven a modelarlo ¡Yo lo modelare! Pero tienen que decir que lo harán desde hoy.- alenté a los estudiantes.

-Yo lo hago si tu me lo modelas en privado.- me dijo un chico de cabello cobalto.

-Xiomara te lo modela.- dije picando a mi gigante.

-Ahh esa idea también me gusta.- y el chico miro lascivamente a mi gigante, eso no me gusto.

-Chicos...tranquilos.- dijo la profesora sería.

-¡Yo me aviento! ¡Pero tu lo modelas, Cho!- salió Angeline

-¡Apunta a Angeline, Xiomy!- le dije a Xiomara mientras le sonreía a Angeline.

-Gracias a todos por atendernos, y espero verlos el 27. Muchas gracias por dejarnos un espacio de su clase profesora.- la profe me sonrió...

-Estaré a medio día, en la caseta junto al árbol grande haciendo los auto-exámenes...así qué la que quiera...jajaja ya saben.- dije bromista desde la puerta guiñandoles un ojo, risas por parte de todos.

Y salimos...

-La mato.- escuche a Xiomy murmurar.

-¡Nos quedo de show!- grite cuando salimos; Xiomara no hablo.

-¡Esto me encanta! ¡Fue extraordinario!- seguí emocionada.

-¡¿Tu de donde conoces a Angeline Jonhson?!- estallo Xiomara.

La mire con una ceja alzada...¿Me estaba celando? Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Eso no es tu asunto.- le dije desafiante, se mordió el labio... sexy.

-Eres...eres...argg.- se giró echa una fiera y se alejó furiosa.

-Bipolar...- susurre divertida, había conseguido una ruta hacia Xiomy, la llevaría al límite.

**Punto de vista de Pansy**

-¡Nos quedo increíble!- grite cuando salimos del salón.

-¡Estuvo...fue emocionante!- Hermione también estaba emocionada.

De tanta emoción Hermione y yo nos sentamos en un banco, ambas estábamos sonriendo, ese había sido un logro, no era sencillo pararse frente a tantos estudiantes a hablar.

-Estuviste magnífica, Pansy.- me dijo Hermione.

-Tu, estuviste genial.- le dije sonriendo, y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, me tense...Tal vez no debí recostarme de ella, me iba a mover pero ella me sujeto y me incito a recostarme en su regazo, estaba acariciando mi cabello.

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios.- era lo único que yo pensaba,Hermione seguía paseando sus dedos por mi cabello, sentí como las yemas de estos rozaban mi cuello...

-Pansy...- su voz se escuchaba tan sexy, suave, un susurró que se deshace en el aire, me acomode para quedar recostada en su regazo boca arriba, Hermione me miraba fijamente.

-Dime...- susurre, ella paseo los dedos de su mano izquierda desde las puntas de mi cabello hasta mi barbilla.

-Es que...tu...yo...a mi...que...- sonrei, se le habían puesto las mejillas rosadas, se veía tan linda...estaba bien nerviosa.

Me levanté un poco hasta sentarme junto a ella, estábamos mirándonos una a la otra; el silencio era lo único entre ambas.

-Hermione...- susurre, me fije en las pequitas que le rodeaban la nariz y sus ojos que me miraban ardientemente.

Y de repente...sentí unos labios chocar contra los míos...un...dos...tres segundos...en los cuales cerré los ojos...pero fue tan leve el contacto; cuando abrí los ojos Hermione ya había salido corriendo.

Me quede estática...todavía sentía el aliento cálido de Hermione muy cerca...cuando volví a mi, me levanté a luz rayó, tome los papeles de la proclama...y...

-¡Hermione!- salí corriendo tras ella...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yo te quise, cuando las razones para odiarte eran muchas."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¡Tan...tan! ¿Qué pasara? XD esa es la pregunta jejeje pues ¿Q? Os gusto? See? :D ¿De quien os gustaría leer POV?

Pues, pues...nose xD no tengo más q decir jajaja

Mi KiK: beba97tequiere

Tumbrl: lumigle

Facebook: Si lo quieres, por PM me lo pides xD


	8. Cambios

**¡Hola amores! ;)**

Pues esta mañana (tarde realmente) me he despertado y he recordado que tenía el capítulo escrito jeje y pues he decidido no haceros esperar más ^w^

Contestando a su Reviews:

Alexia Potterhead: jaja creo q me sale bien plasmarlo porq es lo q vivo día a día ^w^ jeje ¿la alcanzara? Esa es la pregunta xD jeje un beso bonita muakk

mirz: jajaja siii al fin la beso xD que bueno q te haya gustado, I loved, un beso princesa y espero te siga gustando.

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: ¡Siii la beso! :D jajaja ese era el punto, para Pansy, 25 personas es mucho xD eso te da datos sobre su personalidad :) ps claro q es posible que escriba uno con magia bonita, y me encantaría recibir ayuda de una chica tan sweat, así que me gustaría saber q tenías en mente ;) un beso preciosa muakk

SoDawnBeautiful: jaja tengo unas cuantas xD jaja de mentiras claroo, sólo deseó tener una ^w^ haber cuando aparece jeje Claro q me importa, es como tener una amiga anónima xD, yo a veces veo ese programa :D es bueno jeje ps claroo si Cho se parece a esta servidora xD ¿Porq Hermione salió huyendo? Jaja esa es la pregunta xD un beso mi amor ;) nos leemos.

constanzalmv: Sii u.u Cho sufre mucho, pero sólo por ahora ;). Jeje q Bueno q te gusto preciosa, el beso fue el toque del capítulo, lo sorpresivo xD \(••)/ me pone Happy saber que te gusto ^w^ jeje ya sabrás en que pensaba Mione cuando dio el beso. Ps nos leemos preciosa, un beso muakk

Thestral212: jaja sii fue raro que saliera corriendo pero ha sabrán porque lo hizo ;) sii Xiomy y Angie se conocen ;) ahí va a arder Troya xD jaja "la carta" eso es una incógnita q todavía no se resuelve, haber cuando Luna logra ponerse en contacto con Pansy. See...algo así, no éramos ni amigas no compañeras ni nada, era complicado, aún es complicado pero bueno, no pienso ir detrás de alguien q no sabe lo que quiere. Y ps un beso linda, nos leemos.

Guest: ¡Ame tu Review! Creo q lo leí en el momento indicado y termine con una sonrisa emocionada en los labios ^w^ me encanta q te haya gustado y por su puesto que vas a seguir leyendo la historia, mientras supera voy a seguir publicando :) un beso linda y espero disfrutes del capítulo.

Cecis-drkpotter: Awww me siento famosa xD \(••)/ me emociona q te guste la historia :D y ps aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes, un beso y espero sigas leyendo. Muakk

Ya contestados sus Reviews...Ummm...pues sólo queda leer el capítulo xD un beso.

X

**x**

**X**

**x**

**X**

**Cambios**

**x**

**X**

**x**

**X**

**x**

**Punto de vista de Draco**

Estábamos en el salón de Química, con el profesor Binns, el hombre de bajá estatura llevaba unos 24 minutos hablando de lo mismo; realmente ya comenzaba a cansarme. En mi aburrimiento decidí jugar con los dedos de luna, que sentada a mi lado ya casi se quedaba dormida.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-Trato no dormirme.- susurre con media sonrisa.

-Rubio sexy.- me dijo bromista.

-Rubia rara.- le dije divertido.

-Rubio tonto.- me siguió el juego.

-Rubia tarada.- seguí molestándola.

-Te quiero Rubio.- me dijo con media sonrisa, me derritió la forma en que lo dijo, se que no me quiere de la misma forma en que yo la quiero, a ella le gusta Fred, pero, me conformo con escuchar un te quiero de sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero boba.- le sonreí, y le acaricié la palma de la mano, ella sonrió y luego ambos préstamos atención al profesor; aún así, yo todavía seguía acariciando la palma de su mano...

Entre Luna y yo siempre había existido un lazo muy fuerte, era algo fuera de lo normal, no era común que dos personas se quisieran tanto; pero así era...nos queremos tanto que todos lo notan, yo se que todos saben que yo quiero a Luna como algo más que un simple amigo, ahora falta que ella lo sepa.

Seguí con mis ojos clavados en Luna, podría estar mirándola por horas, pero no es posible por el simple echo de que sería extraño para ella.

-Permiso.- era Cho, quien estaba en la puerta.

-¿Ya terminaron con la proclama señorita?- le pregunto Binns

-Si, nos fue genial.- contesto la asiática y se sentó junto a Daphne, esas dos se matan, Cho nos sonrió a mi y a Luna, sonrisa que le devolvimos.

Y así paso el tiempo, sólo una clase aburrida con el profesor más aburrido del mundo.

**Punto de vista de Pansy**

-¡Hermine!- al fin logre alcanzarla, le agarré firmemente del brazo izquierdo consiguiendo que se girará. Con tanta fuerza que quedamos muy cerca, apenas unos pocos centímetros separaban del todo nuestros labios.

-Hermione.- susurre, coloque ambas manos en su cintura, ella estaba temblando, podía sentir como se sujetaba a mi camisa.

-Pansy...yo...yo.- comenzó a hablar, la callé con un beso, mejor dicho sólo un pico, ella se calló, yo no separe nuestros labios pero tampoco hice mucha presión sólo deje que nuestros labios se rozarán.

-Me gustas mucho.- me susurró la castaña sin separar nuestras bocas, sentí que se me apretaba el pecho, sentía algo que no era capaz de describir.

-Y tu a mi...-susurre también, ella sonrió, pude sentir sus sonrisa contra mis labios, entreabrió sus labios y atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Apreté su cintura, sentía que me iba a desmayar, entre abrió más su boca y me beso...se sentía húmedo, me gustaba. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a oler y a saber como Hermione, la sentía con cada uno de mis sentidos, todo me envolvía alrededor de ella.

-Ummm...- susurro, sonreí, sonrió, sonreímos...

-¿Ummm?- pregunte divertida abriendo los ojos.

-Aja.- susurro divertida y me volvió a besar y esta vez...vi estrellas de todos colores, aunque suene cursi o trillado.

-¿Por qué...por qué has salido corriendo?- le pregunte alejándome unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Déjame disfrutar un poco más de tus labios.- se quejó y me beso, no me negué, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para negarle tal petición cuando yo misma me estaba muriendo por sus labios.

Ese beso que antes fue dulce, cálido, casi inocente, ahora era impaciente, hambriento, sentía que si pudiera Hermione me comería, y sentí ganas de comérmela yo también.

-Wow.- suspire cuando nos separamos, me faltaba el aire, tenía la respiración muy agitada, al igual que la respiración de Hermione chocaba rápidamente contra mi rostro.

-Salí corriendo...porque...tuve miedo.- susurró casi sin aliento Hermione.

-¿Miedo?- pregunte con dificultad al no tener mucho aire en los pulmones.

-Si, miedo...miedo a...uff...a tu reacción.- respondió la castaña y me dio un pico, sonreí, me encanto ese beso. Sonriendo sujete con más firmeza su cintura y la abrace, volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

-No tengas miedo.- le susurre en medio del beso, y deje escapar una sonrisa traviesa antes de besarla apasionadamente, enredando su lengua con mi lengua, su sabor envolvíendose con el mío, volviéndonos una.

-Oh mierda.- escuchamos un susurro, me aleje de Hermione sonrojada, respire tranquila cuando vi a Millicent tapándose los ojos.

-Lo siento chicas, no quería interrumpir, pero estan a de mitad de pasillo.- nos dijo Millicent destapandose los ojos y mirándome con arrepentimiento.

-No importa Millie, igual y ya nos íbamos a separar.- era mentira, no me iba a separar de la castaña en un buen rato, pero no pensaba admitir eso.

-Emmm...no es que sea presentá, pero ¿Te has echo novia de ella cariño?- me pregunto Millie acercándose, escuche un gruñido, casi insonoro, de parte de Hermione.

-Si, somos novias.- Hermione respondió por ambas, aunque, ella aún no me había pedido ser su novia, ni yo a ella, pero...cuando se quiere no hace falta que alguien lo pregunte.

-Awww ¡Mi princesa tiene novia!- grito Millie y me abrazo, respondí el abrazo poniéndome colorada; si lo decía tan emocionada me ponía nerviosa.

-Más te vale cuidar bien a mi...¿Y ahora como te digo yo Pansy? Ya no puedes ser mi novia.- me pregunto Millie con un puchero, sacándome una sonrisa, siempre habíamos jugado a las novias, de a mentiras claro pero Millicent siempre dramatizaba.

-Ummm...no me queda otra que...ser tu amante.- dijo divertida, volví a reír ante su ocurrencia, Hermione también término sonriendo, aunque luego se puso sería cuando Millicent la miro.

-Más te vale que cuides de mi amante, castaña.- le advirtió a Hermione con severidad pero diversión.

-Con mi vida.- respondió Hermione y se me acerco, abrazándome de la cintura, por un momento los músculos se me tensaron pero de manera automática me relaje, aunque seguí algo sonrojada.

-¡Ay! Que chulada, es que se ven tan lindas.- nos dijo Millicent mirándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo me avergoncé de inmediato y mire a otro lado, eso de mostrarse cariñosa no era muy mi estilo con algunas personas, con la más abierta que soy es con Cho y todo por que ella se lo ha ganado.

Hermione me beso la mejilla, recline la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y ella se río y me hizo cosquillas en los costados.

-¡Que lindas! ¡Ay el amor! Ya las dejo que me siento metía, nos vemos lindas.- y lanzándonos besos por los aires Millie se alejó, pero ya era casi hora de almuerzo y todo el mundo estaba saliendo de sus salones.

-Ya es hora de almuerzo.- susurre recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

-¿Y?- me pregunto besando suavemente mi mejilla, me gire a mirarla.

-¿A ti no te importa que nos vean abrazadas?- le pregunte sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-No, en lo absoluto; tu me encantas, y quiero que todos lo sepan.- me dijo Hermione y me sujeto dulcemente de la cintura antes de besarme, puse mis manos en sus hombros con una sonrisa y ella me apretó la cintura con fiereza.

-¿A ti te preocupa que alguien lo sepa?- esta vez fue ella la que dudaba.

-No, pero...- comencé a decir con apenas unos milímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros.

-¿Pero?- me pregunto frunciendo el entré cejo.

-Pero tampoco quiero andar exhibiéndome.- dije nerviosa, tal vez le molestará mi pensar, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Como quieras preciosa, como quieras.- me dijo con una sonrisa, me dio un beso en la frente y entrelazo nuestra mano derecha, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral al sentirme tan parte de ella.

-¿Almorzamos mi reina?- me pregunto mirándome con una sonrisita embobada.

-Como usted quiera corazón.- le guiñe el ojo y abrazadas comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

La fila estaba alborotada, y pude distinguir las cabelleras rubias de Draco y Luna entre la muchedumbre, pero no rastros de Cho.

-¿Buscas a tu amiga?- me pregunto Hermione al oído, asentí sin mirarla.

-mírala allí.- y me la señalo, estaba frente a una chica, la cual no tengo el placer de conocer, la muchacha estaba recostada de la pared y Cho frente a ella tenía colocada una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la otra recargada en la pared.

-Xiomara la va a descuartizar.- me dijo Hermione divertida, mire a mi...¡Ay me emociono! A mi novia extrañada.

-¿A Xiomara le gusta Cho o no le gusta? - pregunte en un susurro, Hermione dejo salir una media sonrisa.

-Le fascina.- me dijo al oído.

-¿Y porqué no hace nada?- pregunte

-Tiene miedo al que dirán, nunca antes se había fijado en otra chica.- me explico Hermione.

-Pero Cho no la va a esperar toda la vida.- susurre mirando como Cho seguía flirteando con la muchacha esa.

-Xiomy sólo necesita un empujón, y creo que Cho ya lo descubrió.- me dijo Hermione con un guiño y me señalo hacia adelante, mire...allí estaba Xiomy con su grupo de amigas mirando hacia donde Cho fijamente.

-Aquí alguien va a salir mal parado.- susurre antes de entrar al comedor junto a mi castaña...quizás alguien saldría lastimada ese día.

**Punto de Vista de Cho**

-Angelina vamos, devuélveme el teléfono linda...necesito hacer una llamada.- le dije con media sonrisa a la chica de tez oscura, sonrió de medio lado, no parecía querer cooperar con la causa.

-Me vas a obligar a usar otros métodos.- le amenace.

-Oblígame si puedes.- me dijo con media sonrisa.

-Tu lo pediste.- y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, se retorció contra la pared muerta de risa, luego de algunos segundos logre conseguir mi teléfono, se lo mostré triunfante.

-Mala.- me dijo con un puchero.

-Mala tu.- le dije divertida.

-¿Comes?- me pregunto señalando el comedor, asentí y ambas nos dirigimos a tal lugar, sentí como ella me pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura pero no le di mucha importancia, estaba muy ensimismada escribiendo un texto en el teléfono.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa. - le dije, la mesa en si estaba repleta, pero aún quedaban tres sillas, allí estaba Hermione y Pansy, además de Xiomara y el grupito ese que se gasta.

-Buen provecho a todas.- salude mientras me sentaba, al instante note que Hermione y Pansy estaban cogidas de las manos, levanté una ceja y mire pícaramente a mi amiga, quien de puso colorada y siguió comiendo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la proclama Cho?- me pregunto Hermione.

-Me fue...bueno, nos fue, muy bien, estuvo todo muy genial ¿Verdad Angelina?- le pregunte a la chica que me acompañaba.

-Si, les quedo fenomenal, sobre todo a Cho, se quedo con el salón enteró.- me halago Angelina con una sonrisa, Hermione la miro y luego miro hacia la izquierda y se concentró en su comida.

-Que bueno.- fue lo único que susurró la castaña.

-¿Y a ustedes les fue bien?- pregunte mirando sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa.

-Nos fue increíble, todo fue como lo habíamos previsto.- me dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa, parecía que todavía le emocionaba.

-Si, eso veo, todo fue genial.- comente mirado sus manos aún entrelazadas

-Bebe...- Angelina me sujeto cariñosamente de la mandíbula para que la mirara, sólo pude sonreír con mis ojos presos en los de la de piel más oscura.

-¿Dime bonita?- le dije con media sonrisa.

-Me encantas.- y para mi era una simple broma.

-Lo se, soy casi perfecta.- dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo eres, eres sexy.- y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Por un instante me quede frisada, pude sentir como su aliento sabor a frutas me chocaba contra la nariz, mire por el rabillo del ojo hacia Xiomara pero no tuve tiempo de verla bien ya que tuve que sonreírle bromista a Angelina.

-¡Hey! Mis labios son sagrados, debes pedir permiso.- le dije divertida.

Escuche un gruñido de disgusto, mire hacia el ruido, Xiomara me miraba fijamente, casi me atravesaba con su mirada, era todo lo contrario a sus amigas, las cuales apenas y nos miraban disimuladamente.

Me perdí en sus ojos, tan oscuros, tan simples pero tan perfectos, y desee que se levanta y me besara, desee que esos finos labios hicieran contacto con los míos; pero sabía en el fondo que eso no iba a suceder.

-No me gusta pedir permiso.- me susurró Angelina al oído, se me tensaron todos los huesos me gire a mirarla y ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Mejor come preciosidad.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quisiera otro tipo de comida.- me dijo sugerente, me atragante con el pedazo de pollo y comencé a toser.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte cuando me recupere.

-Escuchaste muy bien lo que dije bebe, no te hagas.- me dijo divertida.

-Que fuerte.- escuche un comentario.

-¿Eres lesbiana Cho?-esa era una de las amigas de Xiomara.

-Si, lo soy ¿Por?- pregunte tranquila.

-nada, es que eres, ya sabes no eres fea...podrías tener al chico que quieras; bueno, también a la chica que quieras.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Conozco a una que no puedo tener.- susurre mirando el plato.

-Yo te ayudo a olvidarla cariño.- me dijo Angelina sujetando mis manos entre las suyas.

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Qué no captas que tu a Cho no le gustas?- abrí los ojos enormemente cuando Xiomara estallo levantándose de la silla.

-¿Y tu quién te crees para hablarme así?- salto Angelina, yo me asuste, estas dos eran de temer.

-No me creo nada, pero llevas veinte minutos arrimandotele, comprende que tu no te encuentras entre sus gustos.- Xiomara había hablado mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia Angelina.

Me quede sorprendida miradolas, Xiomy le sacaba varias pulgadas, Angelina era casi de mi alto y yo a Xiomy apenas y le llego al hombro.

-¿Celosa jirafa?- le pregunto Angelina, esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Celosa yo? No me hagas reír, tapón.- se defendió Xiomy.

-Te voy a...- Angelina iba a amenazar a mi chica cuando yo me metí al medio.

-Chicas, me siento rara, dos chicas peleando por mi.- comente para alivianar el ambiente.

-No peleamos por ti.- se defendió Xiomy, aunque estaba tratando de ocultar lo evidente.

-Como tu digas corazón; el punto aquí es que debéis tranquilizarse y sentarse ambas a comer como damas que son.- les dije metiendo la paz, cada una volvió a su asiento; entre ellas había una riña más allá de los celos de Xiomy, ese odio venía de antes.

-Xiomy, ven conmigo.- Hermione se levantó de su silla hablando con su prima, la cual aún con cara de malas pulgas se levantó y salió tras ella.

Mire a Pansy, ella me miro a mi, y fue como si intercambiásemos pensamientos.

-Angie, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos luego. - me despedí de la chica, quien me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guiño el ojo.

-Te acompaño Cho.- me dijo Pansy...y salimos del comedor.

Entre ambas reino el silencio los primeros minutos, ambas estábamos pensando en que debíamos decir...fui yo la que rompió el hielo.

-Picarona, cuénteme que esta pasando entre usted y la castaña.- le dije divertida. Ella se sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le pintaron las mejillas.

-Pero mira que chulada.- dije apretándole los cachetes.

-No hagas eso.- me dijo intentando que la soltara.

-Ay mi morena bella.- seguí molestándola.

-¿Quieres que te cuente o no?- me pregunto tapándose el rostro.

-Cuenta amor.- le incite sentándome a la sombre de un árbol, ella me acompaño.

-Pues...bueno...- comenzó nerviosa.

-¡Vamos mujer deja los nervios.- le dije divertida y haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Ya va! Pues que, que Hermione me beso.- término de decir y me brazo para que no viera que se había puesto de todos colores.

-Eres una chulada.- dije emocionada.

-No te burles.- me dijo aún abrazándome.

-¿Y qué paso después?- le incite a contarme, no dejo de abrazarme, seguro que con lo orgullosa no quería que viese que estaba sonriendo como boba y poniéndose colorada.

-Fue hermoso...- comenzó su narración con un susurro de enamorada...

Y yo la escuchaba feliz, con una sonrisa, porque si Pansy es feliz, yo soy feliz, porque la quiero con todo el alma.

**Punto de Vista de Xiomy**

No se en que diablos estaba pensando cuando me pare de esa silla y comencé a hablar como si Cho fuera de mi propiedad; pero es que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan amenazada, sentí que podía perder a la asiática y...no quiero perderla.

Lo gracioso o, bueno, mejor dicho lo extraño de todo esto es que tampoco quiero aceptarla; mejor dicho, sólo quiero que Cho este ahí, yo saber que esta ahí para mi, que nadie la toca, que nadie la besa...y si, suena egoísta pero así es.

Toda mi vida la he pasado mal, no es que diga que por esto soy como soy, aunque seguramente influye en parte; pero no fue fácil para mi adaptarme a una mama y que luego ella también me dejara. Fue duro soportar su muerte.

Hermione es la mejor prima que he podido tener, me ayuda, me entiende, me aconseja, es simplemente la mejor; pero a veces es demasiado sincera. Desearía que me dijera que soy heterosexual, y que por tal razón no debo sentir sentimientos por Cho, pero ella no hace eso, no lo hace.

-Xiomara, la vas a perder.- me dijo Hermione deteniéndose en un pasillo desierto.

-Pero, es que no se qué hacer Hermione.- le dije sentándome.

-Deberías empezar por pedir disculpas, la has tratado muy mal últimamente.- me aconsejo mi prima.

-Es que me saca de quicio, ella y sus frases de doble sentido y su sarcasmo, todo ella me saca de mis canales.- explique agarrándome la cien.

-Pero te encanta.- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara...suspire.

-Me tiene loca, me esta llevando a un punto en el cual jamás he estado.- dije negando mientras miraba el suelo, jamás me había sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera por Imer, por Cho sentía deseos en todo momento, deseaba verla, abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, amarla, comerla...me volvía bestia cuando la tenía de frente.

-Eso es bueno, experimentar algo que jamás hemos vivido.- me dijo Hermione abrazándome de los hombros.

-La deseo como jamás he deseado a alguien, Hermione, esto...no puede ser sano.- alegue mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo la deseas cariño? ¿Te refieres a físicamente cierto?- me pregunto con una sonrisa de esas que yo conocía.

-Si.- admití.

-¿Deseas tocarla y que te toque cierto?- me pregunto tranquila, me puse roja de vergüenza.

-Vamos no te abochornes, es normal.- levanté una ceja ante el comentario de mi prima.

-Haber Xiomy, se que antes estuviste con Imer, decías que le querías, que era cariñoso, salvaje, que era el chico perfecto; y te mando a la mierda ¿Eso te parece normal? A mi me parece más normal que te estés muriendo de ganas de tomar a Cho y estamparla contra la pared.- me puse más roja ante la expresión de mi prima.

- Lo siento, no es que crea que esto no es normal, es sólo que los deseos tan fuertes que estoy sintiendo no los considero muy normales ¡Que hasta sueño con eso!- me tape la cara cuando grite lo último.

-Yo también sueño con eso.- me susurro Hermione.

-¿Sueñas con tener sexo con Cho en un salón desierto?- le pregunte confusa, me miro al inicio con los ojos muy abiertos, después dejo salir una carcajada.

-No con Cho precisamente.- comento divertida.

-Ahh claro, lo siento es que, me bloquee por un instante. Porque sueño cosas demasiado raras prima.- dije frustrada.

-Haber, cuéntame el sueño más extraño que hayas tenido.-me pidió Hermione, me puse roja, tenía el sueño en la mente, no tenía ni que pensarlo, pero decirlo era complicado.

-Vamos, confía en mi, sólo voy a ayudarte.- me dijo mi castaña pasando uno de su brazos por encima de mis hombros.

-Soñé que, oh dios esto es vergonzoso, soñé que estábamos en mi cuarto, Cho en la cama, de espaldas a mi y...y...yoteniaunarnesylafollaba.- dije lo último muy rápido para que Hermione no entendiese.

-Perdón, pero no entendí el final.- me dijo confusa.

-Yo...yo tenía un arnés; ya sabes esa cosa de Corea y polla falsa...- me iba a detener a explicar detalladamente pero Hermione comenzó a asentir para que continuara.

-Y pues, pues yo lo tenía puesto y pues ¿No te imaginas?- le pregunto muy avergonzada.

-¿Te la estabas cogiendo?- me pregunto divertida.

-De espaldas, tirando de su pelo.- dije más roja aún.

-Wow, que fuerte...realmente quieres dominarla.- me dijo Hermione divertida.

-No te burles.- me queje.

-Es que, por un minuto lo he imaginado y...wow...no te imagino teniendo sexo; no quiero imaginarte, eres mi prima por Dios.- me dijo Hermione riendo y se recostó de mi.

-Esto a sido raro.- dije riendo también, jamás habíamos hablado de esta forma.

-No sólo quieres sexo con ella; quieres dominarla mientras tienen sexo.- me dijo Hermione riendo, le pegue una colleja para que se tranquilizara.

-¡Ya para! Tu también fantaseas con Pansy ¡Te escuche la otra noche!- le moleste para que dejara de burlarse.

-No se de que hablas.- se hizo la desentendida.

-"¡Ohhh Pansy justo así!"- imite una voz exagerada, fingiendo excitación para molestar a mi prima.

-¡Oye! Hablo entre sueños, no es mi culpa.- me dijo Hermione empujandome; me comencé a reír y me recosté de ella.

-¿Tu y Pansy son novias verdad?- le pregunte a Mione.

-Si, lo somos.- me contesto risueña.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunte enderezandome.

-Hace unas dos horas.- me dijo Hermione divertida.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Se te ha declarado?- le pregunte curiosa.

-No, la he besado y luego salí corriendo, se me ha ido detrás y me ha vuelto a besar.- me contó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Estas que te derrites por ella.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Por ella hago lo que sea.- me contesto mi prima; sonreí al verla hablar así, parecía que realmente le gustaba Pansy.

-¿Y tu que? ¿Te vas a lanzar a por Cho?- me pregunto Mione.

Y yo guarde silencio por algunos segundos.

-Cho va a ser mía, Angelina no me va a quitar nuevamente a la persona que me gusta.-susurre, ya una vez me había quitado a Imer, ahora no iba a perder a Cho.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno ¿Nos vamos a querer o nos vamos a ignorar? Organícemonos que así no se puede.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¿Y qué? ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? Díganme! :D bueno linduras espero que se encuentren bien, nos envió muchos besos y...nos leemos en la próxima.

por ciertoooo...Happy Hallowen!

Mi KiK: beba97tequiere ;)

Mi FB: Pídelo ;)


	9. Asuntos claros y no tan claros

Hola mis amores!

Ps he tardado lose! No me lancen tomates! Ahora me excuso como niña buena que soy :3

1ro: Las clases me tenían loca.

2do: Me compraron un juego y...ya saben. XD

3ro: llevo 4 días enferma, tira en la cama como una inútil, tose que tose...aún lo estoy pero ni modo :/

4ta: Ehhh no hay cuarta XD os quiero.

Y desps de haberme excusado os respondo los RR xD:

Mirzal: ¿En serió te gusto? :3 me emociono! Uff q bueno que no se vio vulgar es que esas partes que son intensas me dan miedo escribirlas por eso mismo, no caer en lo vulgar. Pero haré lo mejor que pueda y si caigo en lo vulgar mis lectores me dan un jalón de oreja ;) sip, lo de Pansy y Herm fue rápido pero ya irás viendo como se desarrolla y Fleur, jeje ya mismo vuelve la rubia xD un beso tronado guapa y nos leemos por ahí ;)

constanzalmv: see :3 el amor, creo que por eso estoy así de tonta xD, ps ya se sabrá si es tarde o no para Xiomy. See :D Herm y Pansy son unas lindas :3 ¿Problemas? :( creo q siii pero nada del otro mundo xD jeje un beso preciosidad nos leemos.

SoDawnBeautiful: ummm si tu coqueteas conmigo Me pongo mas Coqueta XD Tss en vdd estoy enferma ya nose ni que escribir. Bueno bueno xD ps ¿Qué iba a decir? Ah si! Utilizarán ese arnés? Emmm quizás xD pero muy a mi modo que es q ese tipo de escenas no son mi fuerte pero voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo xD pero será más adelante jejeje un beso mi amor nos leemos.

Thestral212: eahhh! Verdad pero que falta de cortesía! Q no me he presentado! :3 ps ps yoo me llamo (Redoble de tambor!) Milady :) ¿Y tu linda? ;) see son novias :3 jeje Yeaiii al fin le llamaste Xiomy (Una porra! XD! Sip te entendí linda, no es la primera vez q Angie se trabaja a Xiomy peroo ya verás la que se lía xD jejej la plática de primas, jaja eso pasa cuando estoy inspirada xD ayy si guapa, enamorarse de alguien que no te valora es ufff duele peroo ps más al frente vive gente; a ver si encuentro a mi princesa algún día :3 un buesooo tronadoo preciosidad y nos leemos :)

Cecis-drkpotter: ¿Te ha gustao? :3 \(••)/ si no estuiera Acosta empiezo a brincar xD jeje me gusta q os guste y me gusta aceros reír, es una medicina :) un beso linda y espero te siga gustandi un beso. :3

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: ¡Preciosaaa! :3 estoy enferma :( pero pa lante jejeje ps tus ideas son buenas jeje y cm me dijiste cual era tu favoritos ps la use xD Empece a escribir el fic con magia pero voy a esperar a tener bastantes capspara publicarlo, a mi me ha gustado la trama; te cuento, va a tratar de que Pansy va a ser melliza de Harry ;) haber si te imaginas más o menos de que va jejeje...esa es la mejor parte del CAP jeje ps sip habrá Lemmon pero me tenéis que tener calma porq no soy muy buena escribiéndolo y ps si a mi no me gusta como queda ps no lo subo xD jeje así q estaré rato escribiendo esas escenas jejej ps creo q la parte de Cho y Angie fue confusa una mezcla de emociones jeje ¡Son novias! La pregunta es ¿cuanto duran xD?Awww ¿Te hice suspirar? :3 q mona te pones ya veo lo que causan esas escenas en ti :) jajaja really? Por eso el RR kilométrico? Jaja ps q sepas q no me molesta en lo más mínimo! Un beso hermosura nos leemos.

X

X

X

**Asuntos claros y no tan claros **

X

X

X

**Punto de vista de Luna**

-¡Al fin las encuentro chicas!- grite cuando llegue a donde se encontraban Pansy y Cho, tiradas allí a la sombre de un árbol, Pansy abrazada a la asiática que quien sabe que le estaba contando.

-¡Hey Luna!- saludaron ambas a coro, como si realmente estuviesen sincronizadas.

-Llevo buscándolas durante un tiempo.- les dije sentándome junto a ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Pansy mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Se cayó esto de tu mochila el otro día.- le dije a mi amiga sacándome la carta arrugada del bolsillo, estaba mucho peor que hace dos horas.

-Estaba en mejores condiciones pero, ya sabes.- le dije entregándosela con media sonrisa, ella también se comenzó a reír.

-Esta crítica Luna.- me dijo Pansy dándome un empujón con el hombro.

-No me mires así Parkinson, que eso no es culpa mía.- me defendí devolviéndole el empujón.

-¿La has leído?- me pregunto Pansy.

-¡Claro que no! La duda ofende mujer.- me hice la ofendida.

-Pues deberías haberla leído, así me la resumías.- se quejó mi amiga.

-Si quieres la leo ahora.- me ofrecí para curiosear.

-Metiche.- me dijo Pansy divertida.

-¡Oye! - le pegue una colleja.

-Denme esa carta, yo la leo.- nos dijo Cho con una sonrisa, Pansy le entrego la carta, Cho la saco del sobre y comenzó a leer, su cara era extraña, parecía sería pero conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunte mirando por encima del hombro de Pansy, quien también estaba leyendo algo sonrojada.

-¡Qué fuerte!- comento Cho aguantando la risa y sacando su vista de la carta. Pansy estaba algo sonrojada y saco su vista de la carta soltando una maldición bajo su propio aliento.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice?- les pregunte mirando el papel que aún estaba entre las manos de Cho.

Pansy siguió en silencio, Cho junto a ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y apretando los labios como si no supiera si debía o no decir algo.

-¡Qué se te ha declaraó!- exhalo al fin Cho mirando a Pansy.

-¡Qué fuerte!- susuro Pansy tapándose la cara.

-¿No te imaginas quien puede ser?- pregunto la asiática.

-El problema que se quien es.- susurró Pans con pensar.

-¡Me tenéis en las nubes chicas! ¿Qué dice?- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, necesitaba estar en el mismo canal de ellas; Cho me tendió la carta.

Lanzándole una última mirada a Pansy comencé la lectura de lo que parecía una nota, no muy larga.

Bonita, tal vez no sabes quien soy, tal vez te lo imaginas, pero no encuentro otra forma de decirte que me gustas. Me da miedo, me gustas demasiado, cuando te veo sólo deseo estar contigo, tomar tu mano, abrazarte, quererte, ser un motivo más para que sonrías. ¿Parezco patética? No me importa, quiero que me quieras, porque yo te quiero, lo entendí tarde pero lo entendí; quiero tus besos, tus abrazos...te quiero.

Me gustas mucho Pansy, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz...tu futura novia ;)

Wow...me quede con la boca abierta, la realidad es que ya me imaginaba quien había escrito tal carta, solamente había una candidata, la candidata ideal era...era Fleur.

**Punto de vista de Pansy**

No sabía que sentir, o que pensar, ni siquiera se que debería creer; ese momento cuando la persona que más habías deseado tener te dice que puedes tener una oportunidad, ese es este momento; ¿Y que hacer?

Me gusta Hermione, me gusta mucho, no puedo decir que la quiero porque no se puede querer a alguien tan rápido, pero me gusta; y por otro lado...también me gusta Fleur; siempre me ha gustado.

Esto no me puede pasar, si, lo se, ya sabia que Fleur quería algo conmigo, ella me lo dio a entender, pero, había pensado que tal vez era solo cosa de unos días antes de que lo olvidara.

-Prefiero a Hermione.- me dijo Cho acariciandome los hombros.

-Yo también la prefiero.- susurro luna sentándose a mi otro lado.

-Chicas, Hermione es mi novia, esta claro que la prefiero.- les dije algo acorralada.

-Pero aún así sientes algo por la barbie.- susurro suavemente Cho, me recosté de su hombro.

-Estoy confundida.- susurre aún sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de la asiática.

-Espera...hace menos de tres horas estabas aquí diciéndome cuando te gustaba Hermione y que querías estar con ella ¿Ahora que?- me dijo Cho mirándome sería.

-Sigo pensando igual, pero tu sabes...- no termine la oración.

-No, no se.- me susurró Cho.

-Creo que debo hablar con Fleur, decirle que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada.- mire a mis dos amigas, que guardaron silencio.

-Pansy...yo te prefiero con la castaña pero ¿Qué quieres tu?- me pregunto Luna sujetando mis manos.

-Yo, yo quiero a Hermione.- susurre.

-Pues no se diga más, tienes que hablar con Fleur y ponerle un para.- me ánimo mi Cho sonriéndome, sonreí y asentí, me levanté del pasto dispuesta a ir a buscar a Fleur.

-¿A dónde vas?- Luna me sujeto del brazo.

-A buscar a Fleur.- le dije segura.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- me interrogo Cho con preocupación.

-No, debo hacerlo sola.- suspire antes de darle un beso a Cho y otro a Luna y alejarme de mis amigas. En sí, el instituto se había vaciado casi por completo, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a comer fuera.

-Pansy...- me gire sobresaltada al escuchar mi nombre, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Hermione, ella me miro con el ceño apretado y término de acercarse a mi.

-Preciosa ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- me pregunto Mione relajando el entré cejo y coloco sus manos en mi cintura.

-Yo...¿Yo?- pregunté descolocada.

-Si...tu.- me contesto Hermione divertida.

-Ah claro, yo, pues a ningún sitio en particular.- disimule, quería decirle, hablarle de la carta, de Fleur, del pasado, pero, no estoy preparada para eso todavía; sería demasiado complicado de explicar.

-Preciosa mía, estas sudando, ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto la castaña acariciandome la mejilla.

-Si, estoy, bien; o eso creo.-susurre nerviosa; ella me miro divertida.

-Estas actuando muy rara.- me dijo mi castaña; me estaba mirando de una manera que nunca lo había echo.

-No, es que, estaba hablando con Cho y luego estaba pensando y apareciste y...- Hermione coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-¿Pensando?- me pregunto con una sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello.

-si, pensando.- susurre sonriendo, comenzaba a relajarme; su sonrisa era una anestesia.

-¿En qué, o quien, pensabas?- me volvió a interrogar ella; seguía jugando con mi cabello.

-En...es que...- hubiera podido contestar en ti, y Hermione se hubiese quedado tranquila en su nube, pero no quería mentirle; ella seguía expectante.

-Iba a buscar a Fleur.- al fin lo había dicho; su sonrisa se borro de golpe.

-¿A la barbie?- y su cara era de cabreo mundial; no sabía que le cayese tan mal Fleur.

-Si, es que...- no termine de hablar.

-¿Es que? Pansy vamos a aclarar algo.- me dijo sería alejandose de mi, al instante comencé a extrañar su caricia en mi cintura.

-¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más privado?- le pregunte viendo que algunos alumnos aún merodeaban por el lugar.

-Vamos.- Hermione me sujeto la mano derecha y comenzamos a caminar.

-Mione.- a mitad de camino un muchacho nos detuvo, era Moreno, si no me equivoco es Harry; siempre esta en otro mundo ese chico.

-Hey Harry.- le saludo Hermione, aún no soltaba mi mano.

-Emmm, no quiero interrumpir, sólo quería que me pases las anotaciones de Física.- le pidió el Moreno acomodandose los espejuelos.

-Ah, por supuesto Harry.- Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

-¿Cómo estas Pansy?- me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Harry ¿Y tu?- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Pues bien, ya sabes en la lucha.- me dijo tranquilo; dedicándome una bonita sonrisa: era muy mono ese Moreno.

-Aquí están.- Hermione le tendió la libreta.

-Gracias; voy a estar en la biblio, cuando termines te pasas, la maestra de mate falto así que la próxima hora la tenemos libre.- le aviso el Moreno con una sonrisa, y se alejó.

-Que mono - dije mientras se alejaba, en mal momento.

-¿mono? - Hermione me miro arrugando el gesto.

-¡Oh Vamos Hermione! Mono de que es buena gente...- comencé a decir.

-Ummm ¿Y yo que?- me pregunto más cariñosa, jugando con la hebilla de mi pantalón.

-Tu eres...cute.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Nada más eso?- preguntó con un puchero.

-Y sweat.- seguí diciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué más?- insistió.

-Y...no se, sólo se que lo que eres me gusta.- le dije acariciandole la mejilla, ella sonrió y se acercó un poco, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese sentir su aliento levemente chocar contra mi nariz.

-Te has sonrojado.- me dijo divertida

-¿Yo? Alucinaciones tuya castaña.- le dije disimulando, y la bese, sólo con la misión de que cerrada la boca y no consiguiera sonrojarme más. Y lo conseguí, ella me siguió el juego, primero sólo rozando mis labios, luego uniendo su lengua al juego.

-¿No querías un lugar discreto?- me pregunto Hermione alejandose algunos milímetros.

-No hay nadie aquí.- susurre con una sonrisa.

-Vale, entonces, ¿Que con la barbie?- me pregunto Hermione, volvemos con el tema.

-Nada, es, bueno tenía que hablar algo con ella.- susurre mirando hacia mi costado algo izquierdo.

-Si no quieres contarme, no te cortes, entiendo. Pero es que te vi toda pensativa y nose, pensé que tal vez querías hablar; no se, a veces ayuda a relajarse.- Hermione se trabaja a medida que hablaba.

-Lo se, y te voy a contar; pero no ahora.- le acaricie la mejilla.

-Mmm...okay. Esta por sonar el timbre de entrada, venga te llevo hasta el salón mi reina.- y Hermione me dio un último beso, suave y dulce, como sus labios; tierno como su mirada; y único como ella misma.

-Tira castaña, que a este paso me salto la clase.- le dije descansando mis manos en su cintura.

-Ni lo pienses.- me dijo sería.

-Como usted diga.- hice una pose militar y ella me empujo suavemente con su cintura.

-Exacto, como yo diga.- me guiño el ojo.

-¿Me llevas o no?- pregunte notando que se había quedado mirándome embobada.

-Te llevo, te llevo.- sonrió y me comenzó a empujar suavemente hacia el salón, a mitad de camino el timbre sonó.

-Bueno, aquí estamos...estas a 3 metros de la puerta del salón.- me dijo Hermione colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, me le quede mirando, ella sonrió y en el gesto me acaricio la mejilla.

-Si, tengo que entrar.- le dije y me aleje unos pasos; saque mi celular y me voltee a mirarla; ella se había girado y ya comenzaba a alejarse.

Rápidamente teclee algo y apreté el botón de send; todo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, vi como la castaña se detuvo unos metros lejos de mi y saco su celular.

Con una sonrisa espere a ver que hacia, Hermione se giró a mirarme con una gran sonrisa, le guiñe el ojo y entre al salón, justo en ese instante me llego un mensaje. La contestación al "Mírame Lapa xD" que le había enviado a Hermione.

Msj Hermione: Tonta! :)

Msj Pansy: Te gusto así ;)

Msj Hermione: Eso es cierto :)

Me senté en una silla al final de la clase sin mirar para ningún sitio, sólo pendiente del celular.

Msj Pansy: ¿Vas a donde Harry?

Msj Hermione: See, pero primero a dond mi prima.

Msj Pansy: Seguro que esta con Cho ;)

Msj Hermione: No lo dudo :D

Iba a responder cuando alguien se sentó junto a mi, levanté la mirada y allí estaba Cho con los brazos entrelazados por encima de su pecho y con el entrecejo apretado mirando hacia la puerta con una ceja alzada.

Mire hacia la puerta y estaba Xiomara hablando con la maestra, aunque me dio la impresión de que la morena estaba mas concentrada en mirar a Cho que en hablar con la profe.

Msj Pansy: Xiomara esta en mi salón ;) raro q no te la encontrarás en el camino.

Msj Hermione: Mmm raro ¿Qué hace allí?

Msj: hablando con la profe :) creo a espiando a Cho xD

Msj Hermione: jajaja tss q prima! , mejor la busco.

Msj Pansy: anda, así disfruto de una hermosa vista )

Msj Hermione: tontita :)

Deje el celular, mire a Cho, ella seguía mirando a Xiomy, quien mantenía entretenida a la maestra.

-Cho...¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Si, pasa que cada día entiendo menos. Que me acaba de montar una escénica de celos frente a media escuela y luego...luego...no la entiendo.- me dijo Cho apretando más el entrecejo.

-Explicate que no te entiendo.- dije perdida, pero justo en ese instante Hermione apareció en la puerta, mire hacia allí y la vi decirle algo a Xiomara, luego de unos minutos ambas salieron.

-Heee...cuéntame.- le pedí a Cho mientras veía a la profesora estaba revisando unos papeles.

**Punto de vista de Cho**

45 minutos antes

-jajaja ¿Luna hablas enserio?- le pregunte entre risas a la rubia, seguíamos acostadas debajo del árbol.

-Enserio, fue algo raro, Cormac me beso, fue bueno, hasta que me metió la lengua a la boca.- me contaba la rubia, volví a destornillarme de la risa, termine agarrada a la rubia con dolor de barriga y los ojos cristalizados.

-Seguro que te ha pasado, todo va bien y luego hay algo que...nose, algo en la saliva;- me seguía diciendo luna.

-¿Mal aliento?- pregunte antes de caer nuevamente en las risas.

-No, eso no tonta.- me dijo la rubia dándome un empujón, me tranquilice mirando hacia adelante, cogiendo aire, hasta que...frente a mis ojos apareció una visión preciosa...bueno, que por mucho que me guste Xiomy no soy ciega.

-Cierra la boca morena que se te cae la baba.- me dijo Luna pegándome una colleja.

-¿Qué? No babeaba.- me defendí quitando la mirada de la muchacha.

-Te pilla Xiomy y te limpia la baba a base de puñetazos.- me dijo la rubia entre risas.

-Deja ya el tema.- la empuje un poco.

-¡Cho!- busque quien me llamaba y resulto ser Angelina.

-Te llama tu amante.- me dijo Luna riéndose.

-Estas echando leña al fuego.- le advertí levantándome.

-Voy y vengo rubia.- le dije caminando hacia donde estaba Angelina con un grupo de tres chicas.

-Dígame bonita.- le dije a Angelina cuando llegue a su lado, colocando mi mano derecha por encima de sus hombros.

-Es que...mis compañeras tienen una queja.- me dijo Angelina, mire curiosa a las otras tres, sólo una de ellas me miro tímida, las otras dos estaban sonriendo.

-¿Queja? ¿Qué tipo de queja?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Dijiste que nos harías la automamografria, ya sabes el auto examen.- me dijo Angelina con un guiño.

-Jajaja no mames! ¿A las cuatro?- les pregunte riendo.

-Cuenta cinco porque yo quiero hacerlo dos veces, por si las moscas.- me dijo Angelina con un guiño.

-Ella sólo estaba bromeando chica, no tiene los ovarios para hacerlo.- me reto una rubia, estaba junto a Angelina.

-¿Cariño, eso es un reto?- le pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Acéptalo morena, no te atreverías.- me siguió retando la rubia.

-Tienes razón! Jaja No les haré un auto examen aquí; pero, si tengo los ovarios necesarios para hacer cualquier otro tipo de cosas...sólo ponme a prueba.- le dije con chuleria a la tía.

-Yo tengo un reto.- salto una de pelo marrón oscuro.

-Suelta.- la incite.

-Te reto a que beses a Katie.- y señalo a la rubia que antes me había discutido, era Katie Bell, no niego que es guapa, pero, uff para que abrí la boca.

-¿Y por que a Katie y no ha mi?- salto Angelina.

-No seas quejica tonta.- le dijo Katie.

-¿Lo harás o ya te arrepentiste Cho?- me pregunto la de pelo marrón, trague saliva, en parte me daba igual porque sería un beso sin importancia, pero algo me decía que traería problemas.

- ja ja ja...yo no me arrepiento de nada.- y para demostrarlo agarre a Katie de la camisa y la bese, tenía pensado que fuera sólo un pico pero la rubia movió sus manos a mi cabello y entre abrió su boca atrapando mis labios con fervor, y vamos que de piedra no soy; así que le respondí.

-Bueno ya, que me la gastas.- y Alguien me separo de los labios a Katie, yo estaba algo atontada, Katie me miraba con media sonrisa, al instante supe que fue Angelina quien me había separado de la rubia pero...

-Deja Angie, que se me olvido algo.- y sin que me diese tiempo a reaccionar Katie me cogió de las solapas y me beso metiendo su lengua a mi boca y sujetándome de la cintura.

-¡Qué coño!- escuche una voz y luego un empujón, y abrí los ojos al notar que Katie ya no estaba y allí vi a Katie en el suelo y mire hacia el lado y vi a Xiomy mirando asesinamente a la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa tía? ¿Por qué me empujas?- le pregunto Katie a Xiomy levantándose del suelo.

-Antes de hablar conmigo te limpias las baba, y tu también cho,- y sin dejarme hablas Xiomy saco un pañuelo y me limpio la boca de un sólo movimiento, yo seguía inmóvil.

-¿Esta es tu novia Cho?- me pregunto Katie; me quede sin repuesta.

-No, no soy su novia; pero si su amiga y no la van a estar manoseando.- le dijo Xiomara a Katie, yo aún no sabía muy bien donde estaba en realidad seguía algo aturdida, en parte por el empujón, en parte por el beso, en parte porque Xiomy me tenía agarra de la mano como acto reflejo.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?- Katie miraba a Xiomy con una ceja alzada.

-No, Cho mejor vámonos.- y Xiomy me saco de allí, y yo aún no me enteraba del todo. Luego de caminar algunos pasos estuvimos en un lugar apartado.

-¡Pero tu estas loca! ¿Cómo te dejas besar por cualquiera?- me pregunto la morena molesta.

-Yo...Ehh...¿Estas celosa?- lo último me salió con media sonrisa; Xiomy me empujo.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Sólo lo haces para ponerme celosa?- y seguía levantando la voz a medida que hablaba.

-No lo hago a propósito pero tu te molestas igual.- le dije mirándola con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¡Lo fresca ella! ¡Como una puta lechuga! Haber se puede saber porque te besabas con la idiota esa.- y ahora me pedía, no, me exigía una explicación.

-Tal vez es mi novia.- dije por molestar, Xiomara me empujo contra la pared, arrinconandome.

-No es tu novia.- me dijo muy sería.

-Tu que sabes; además, después de semejante beso...quien sabe si me ani...- no pude seguir hablando porque unos labios finos estaban haciendo precisión sobre mi boca.

Abrí más los ojos si era posible, Xiomy me estaba besando, no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía creerlo, respondí con timidez el beso, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos, y suavemente atrapo mi labios inferior entre sus dientes mientras sus manos de posaban en mi cintura, subiéndome un poco, logrando que mi pierna derecha tomase vida propia y se agarrase a su cuerpo.

-Xiomy...- susurre cuando nos separamos.

-Cho...yo...lo siento.- y se separó, la mire a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunte y coloque mi mano en su cadera para que no se alejase, ni otra mano estaba acariciando su mejilla color chocolate.

-Por todo, te he tratado muy mal, desde el inicio; lo siento. Y...siento esto, el beso, debí preguntar si podía...- la calle con un beso, un beso largó, mis manos viajan por su cabello y ella se aferraba a mi con fuerza.

-La disculpa del beso no te la acepto; en cualquier caso, discúlpame tu a mi porque...- y la bese de nuevo, coloque mis manos en su cuello y la acerque más, sólo quería fundirme con ella, sus manos se movían nerviosas por mis costados.

-Porque cada vez que pueda te voy a besar.- termine la frase, mi frente descansaba en la ella.

-No, Cho, lo siento...yo...lo siento.- y se separó, comenzó a alejarse.

-Gigante mía...volverás, no voy a hacer nada...tu sólita vas a volver.- le dije con un guiño y me aleje en dirección contraria. Dejándola allí, pensativa.

**Presente**

-Wow...ahora tengo que llamarte la repartidora de besos.- me dijo Pansy burlándose.

-No seas tonta.- le dije con un empujoncito.

-Pero es que tienes que estar tarada, le estas siguiendo el juego a Angelina y a su grupito.- me dijo Pansy.

-Lose, es sólo que...no se, que el beso no estuvo tan mal.- y me empece a reír, Hermione levanto una deja.

-Pero claro que...el de Xiomy, ¡Dios mío menudo arte que tiene mi gigante!- exclame emocionada.

-Jajaja ¿Encerio? Te tiene babeando.- me dijo Pansy.

-Pues, si nada más hay que mirarla y...- y me mordí el labio ante la imagen mental, Pansy me pego una colleja.

-Zorra.- me dijo divertida.

-Tsss ¿Y tu a donde fuiste? No estuviste con Fleur porque a la rubia la vi un par de veces.- le dije levantando una ceja.

-Estaba con Hermione.- me contesto Pansy

-Picarona...- le dije haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

-¡Parkinson, Chang, agradecería que guardaran silencio, si no les interesa la clase abandonen el salón!- nos advirtió la profe, llegábamos ignorándola unos 10 minutos.

-Lo sentimos profesora.- soltó Pansy, sonreí, "Lo siento" esas palabritas ya las he escuchado mucho el día de hoy.

Y nos pusimos a atender, en medio de la clase a Pansy le llevo un mensaje, y se le formó esta única sonrisa que no siquiera me hizo falta preguntar quien era para saber que era de Hermione.

Y es que...esa sonrisa de boba perdía sólo se le formaba cuando le llegaba un mensaje de la castaña.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El problema está en que pensamos una cosa, sentimos otra y terminamos diciendo algo que ni pensamos, ni sentimos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

hermosass! ¿Q os pareció? ¿Bn? ¿Mal? Díganme linduras! Ps se que tarde y espero lo tardar mucho pal CAP siguiente es q ps saben os di mis excusas jeje

un beso y nos leemos Muakkk


End file.
